Lost Trust
by RedHood223
Summary: Trust is something we build with others over time and maintain, so we can have relationships with others. It takes years to build trust and even longer to keep it, but it only takes seconds to lose it. Lincoln learns that not everyone in his life can be trusted, but also who he can Disclaimer: I don NOT own the Loud House. Rated T for swearing and the mentioning of certain acts.
1. Chapter 1

**What Happened?**

 **I really feel like I'm rolling the dice with this new story, but I had an idea for a tragedy and bonding piece and wanted to see if I could make something out of it. There isn't any detailed explicit or graphic content her, but different actions are mentioned. I wasn't completely sure I should post this, but I'm always looking for feedback on my work and, with this, I'm hoping that anyone can read this and understand that there are things that happen to them in life that aren't their fault.**

When someone asks you about your family or your friends who do you think of? You'd probably think of your mom, dad, grandma, grandpa, best friend, brother, sister, a teacher, cousin and even maybe your pets. Everyone listed is different a different person, and in one case a different species, but what do they all have in common? They are all beings in your life that you trust more than anyone else and would go to for advice or help in your time of need, and they'd be more than willing to give it to you. Trust is something that we build with those around us, so we can be comfortable around them, talk to them and, when we need to, tell them secrets that keep us awake at night. It's almost full-time job to earn someone's trust as well as maintain their trust, but it's easy to lose someone's trust. Lose it forever. Everyone has lost someone's trust at one point or another and this time won't be any different; Lincoln Loud, a fifth grader in Royal Woods Michigan will soon know what's it like to lose trust. He hasn't lost anybody's trust, but someone has lost his and they did it in one of the worst ways possible and worst of all, he blames himself for it. He'll soon learn that he hasn't done anything wrong and that it's okay to seek out help even when you're in a position where you just don't know what to do, and he'll become stronger by the end of it all.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" The alarm in Lincoln's room sounded notifying him it was time to wake up and get ready for the day.

"Okay, okay I'm awake." Lincoln said as he reached over and turned his alarm off, "man that thing is loud, but I guess that's a good thing."

Lincoln, like most people, really wasn't a morning person and would rather just sleep in, but today he had a bit more energy than he normally did through out the week. Today was Friday, which meant the weekend was one school day away, and if things couldn't get any better Lincoln would be going to another SMOOCH concert the next night with his sisters Lori and Luna. In the immortal words of Luna Loud, 'This weekend is gonna be rocking!'

After Lincoln turned off his alarm he grabbed the clothes he needed for the day and got dressed, he showered and grabbed his tooth brush along with some tooth paste the night before, so he could bypass the line to the bathroom altogether this morning. They don't call him the man with the plan for nothing. As he got dressed he got dressed he couldn't stop thinking about how awesome tomorrow was going to and how much fun he would have.

 _"Man, this concert is going to be great. I may have already seen them live, but it's always exciting every time you get to see your favorite band."_ Lincoln thought to himself excitedly as he finished getting dressed and made his way out into the hallway.

Once Lincoln had entered the hallway he noticed his sister, Luna, waiting at the back of the line for the bathroom, he took this as an opportunity to see if Luna was as hyped as he was for the concert tomorrow.

"Hey Luna." Lincoln greeted.

"Oh, hey Linc." Luna greeted back.

"So, you excited for tomorrow?" Lincoln asked excitedly.

"You know it bro." Luna exclaimed while throwing up the goats, her signature rocker stance.

Lincoln didn't have a lot in common with his sister, but there was always something that stood out with each one of them that he enjoyed as much as they did, with Luna it was their love of music and especially SMOOCH. Luna was more than ecstatic when she found out her brother liked rock n' roll, he wasn't as big a fanatic as she was, but it still gave them something to bond over and spend time with one another. Luna may have eaten, slept, and breathed rock n' roll and it could get on the others nerves from time to time, but that was one thing Lincoln admired about her; she was passionate about what she loved and didn't care what others thought.

"It's gonna be so awesome and I still can't believe Lori agreed to come with us." Lincoln exclaimed.

"Well, after last time mom and pop star want to be sure we don't get into any trouble." Luna admitted while rubbing the back of her head.

"Even so, I'm looking forward to seeing SMOOCH again and getting to spend time with you guys." Lincoln said a little sheepishly.

"And we're looking forward to hanging with our favorite baby bro." Luna said while pulling Lincoln in for a side hug and ruffling his hair.

"I'm your only brother." Lincoln responded through laughter.

"Doesn't make it any less true dude." Luna said with a smile.

"I know, I know. I'm going to go get something to eat and brush my teeth, see you downstairs sis." Lincoln said as he broke from the hug and made his way down stairs.

"Wait, your tooth brush is in the bathroom bro, why are you going downstairs?" Luna asked.

"Oh, I grabbed it last night before bed, so I could avoid the line this morning." Lincoln answered with a sly grin.

"That's pretty clever bro wish I would've thought of that." Luna admitted.

"It pays to be the man with the plan." Lincoln responded while making his way downstairs.

Once Lincoln made it downstairs he turned left into the dining room and made his way to the kitchen where he saw his oldest sister, Lori, sitting at the kitchen table texting, presumably her boyfriend Bobby, and drinking her daily cup of coffee. He took this as the perfect opportunity to ask her if she was as excited about the concert as he and Luna were, hopefully her caffeine had already kicked in.

"Hey Lori." Lincoln greeted.

Lori had just taken a sip of her coffee when she heard Lincoln greet her this morning, Lori wasn't much of a morning person, but after some coffee she was a bit more approachable in the morning.

"Good morning Lincoln. You sleep well?" Lori asked her brother.

"Yeah, I slept okay. So, you excited for tomorrow?" Lincoln asked excitedly.

Lori had to think for a second about what was going on tomorrow, then it hit her that she was going to the concert with Lincoln and Luna.

"Yeah, I'm literally super excited to go to a loud rock concert and babysit you and Luna tomorrow." Lori said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

It wasn't Lori's idea to go with Luna and her brother to the concert, it was her parent's way of making sure they didn't get into any trouble like last time. Lori was defiant at first, but her parents weren't budging; if Luna and Lincoln wanted to go to the concert then Lori had to go as well to keep them in line.

"Don't be like that Lori, it's gonna be fun: we'll get to hear some good music and I get to hang out with my cool older sisters." Said Lincoln.

Lori always tried to be firm with her siblings, she did show affection and love when needed, but this was one time she found it necessary to let her brother know she appreciated the sentiment. Lori got up from the table and made her way over to Lincoln, she crouched down to his level and smiled while ruffling his hair.

"And your cool older sisters are looking forward to hanging out with our favorite twerp." Said Lori, making Lincoln blush and chuckle.

"Thanks Lori and I promise me, and Luna won't be a hand full tomorrow." Lincoln promised.

"You can promise that all you want, but we both know you two are going to go crazy once the show starts." Lori said as she stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"You're probably right." Lincoln said meekly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I know you're excited, but we need to get moving or we'll all be late for school. Finish up and I'll get the others moving." Lori said as she left the kitchen to go check on the others.

Lincoln made his way over to the kitchen sink where he turned the water on and squeezed some tooth paste on his tooth brush and began brushing his teeth, which didn't take him long because Lori was right they all needed to get moving. Once he was done he made his way over to the stairs and began to climb up, once he reached the top of the stairs he noticed that the line to the bathroom had vanished and the door was wide open. He walked into the bathroom and put his tooth brush and tooth paste back and made his way back to his bedroom, so he could grab his school bag. Once he grabbed his belongings from his room he made his way back downstairs where all his siblings were waiting for him.

"What took you so long Stincoln?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah, we're going to be late because of you." Lola accused.

"Sorry guys forgot to grab my bad." Lincoln answered.

"Well, you're here now, so let's get going. Everyone in Vanzilla, now." Lori commanded

Everyone made their way through the front door and into the family van, there wasn't any time to argue about who would get the sweet spot, they were just going to make it on time as it is. Lori drove through the streets, a little faster than she should've, and made it to the grade school first where she dropped off Lincoln, Lisa, Lana, Lucy and Lola first.

"Have a good day at school guys, and Lisa no explosions." Lori demanded.

"Eldest sibling, I promise you if any detonations occur they will be handled swiftly." Said Lisa.

"Lisa, no explosions." Lori said firmly.

"Fine." Lisa pouted.

"The rest of you stay out of trouble." Lori commanded once again.

"We will." The rest said in unison.

"Don't get too distracted about tomorrow, bro." Luna said throwing up the goats.

"I won't Luna." Lincoln said waving her off.

As the family van sped off to the middle school and high school, the younger loud kids made their way into their school and start the day, so they could get it over with as quickly as possible. Lincoln especially felt this way; the quicker today ended the quicker tomorrow would begin, and tomorrow was going to be awesome. Once Lincoln and sisters went their separate ways he made his way to homeroom where he sat next to his best friend, Clyde, and began talking about tomorrow.

"So, you excited for tomorrow buddy?" Asked Clyde.

"You know it dude. It's gonna be awesome; just me, SMOOCH, and spending time with my sisters." Lincoln recounted.

"It should be fun, Luna did make the last concert you were at unforgettable." Clyde pointed out.

"Yeah, she definitely did make that night great." Lincoln said as he and Clyde reminisced about their first concert.

They were both quickly snapped from their day dreaming when they heard their teacher walk into the room and greet everyone.

"Good morning class. I know everyone is excited for the weekend, but we still have a lot to do today, so let's get started." Mrs. Johnson said.

The day went on as normal; going over lessons, doing work, a pop quiz which warranted groans from everyone, lunch, and then back to class for a little until the day let out. Lincoln, and the rest of his friends, were back in class watching the clock trying to make time go by faster. As their teacher began to go over the results of their quizzes from earlier everyone kid's favorite sound could be heard echoing through out the school: the last bell signaling that school was over. Everyone was getting all their stuff together, so they could make their way to their buses and other means of transportation, except for one student.

"Oh, Lincoln. Could stay a minute please?" Mrs. Johnson asked.

Lincoln was almost out the door when he heard his teacher call his name, he didn't really want to stay, but he figured he didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

"Yeah, sure Mrs. Johnson." Lincoln complied as he began to walk over to his teacher.

"Oh, could you please shut the door as well?" His teacher asked.

"Yeah, sure." Lincoln said as he made his way back to the door and closed it.

"Thank you. Now could come over here so we can talk for a minute?" Mrs. Johnson asked.

"Um…sure." Lincoln said as he walked back to his teacher's desk

On the surface Lincoln was trying to keep his cool, but underneath he was losing it big time; he couldn't think of why his teacher would ask him to stay after class. The entire day had gone off without a hitch and he hadn't done anything to get himself into trouble, why would she want to see him after class?

"Well, Lincoln I bet you're wondering why I asked you to stay after class." Mrs. Johnson said.

"Ms. Johnson if I did anything wrong I'm sorry." Lincoln blurted out.

"Anything wrong? No, you've done nothing wrong. This is about your quiz from earlier." Mrs. Johnson responded.

"Oh, thank goodness. I was really worried I had done something." Lincoln said in relief.

"Well, I wouldn't relax completely if I were you." Mrs. Johnson said sternly.

"Why? Did I do bad on the quiz?" Lincoln asked very concerned.

"Well, I won't lie to you, you didn't do very well. In fact, you didn't get any of the questions right." Mrs. Johnson explained.

Lincoln's heart sank to his feet upon hearing the news; he thought he had aced the quiz and was ready to celebrate his small victory when he got home, but apparently, he didn't do as well as he thought. He was prepared for the worst at this point.

"Mrs. Johnson, I know it's not normally allowed, but if you'd be willing to let me retake the test-." Lincoln began to ask.

"That's what I was going to tell you: I am willing to let you retake the quiz right now." Mrs. Johnson responded.

"Really? Heck yeah, I'll retake it now! Oh, wait, let me just tell my sister I'll walk home today." Said Lincoln.

Once Lincoln was able to fish his phone out of his pocket he texted his oldest sister Lori that he had to stay after school and that he'd walk home after he was done, she was quick to respond with an 'okay' and a 'be careful.' After he was finished messaging his sister he walked over to his teacher and retrieved the new examination and walked over to his desk to begin filling in answers.

It had been about thirty minutes and Lincoln had made it a little more than half way through his quiz, he was filling in answers even quicker than before with what he felt were the same answers he used the first time, but he was confident they were the correct ones. He wanted to do well, but more importantly he wanted to get this over with and let his weekend begin.

 _"This is even easier than the first time, I'll have this done in no time."_ Lincoln thought to himself with a smile on his face.

Lincoln was entranced in the retaking of his quiz that he did not notice his teacher looking over his shoulder behind him, in fact he didn't even notice until she placed a hand on each of Lincoln's shoulders. This caused him to jump, but he quickly relaxed when he realized it was only his teacher checking up on him.

"Oh, hey, Mrs. Johnson did you need something?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh, no, I was just checking in on how my favorite student was doing" His teacher answered whilst rubbing his shoulders.

"Favorite student?" Lincoln asked taken aback a little.

"Yes, out of all my students you're my favorite Lincoln Loud." Mrs. Johnson said now rubbing his back with one of her hands.

"Uh… thanks." Lincoln said meekly

"No problem." His teacher said while moving her head right next to his and keeping one hand on his left shoulder and slowly moving her other hand down his torso.

"Uh… Mrs. Johnson what are you doing?" Lincoln asked noticing what his teacher was doing.

"Just trying to make you more comfortable while you take your quiz." Mrs. Johnson answered with a devious grin.

Lincoln may have still been a kid, but he still knew when something didn't feel right and what was going on right now felt more wrong than anything, and he was confused as to why his teacher was doing this to him. He was scared.

"Mrs. Johnson could you please-." Lincoln tried to ask before he was cut off.

"Hey, it's okay Lincoln just relax everything's fine." His teacher assured him and still moving her hand down his torso.

"Please stop touch-." Lincoln tried to plead before he was cut off.

"I told you to relax." His teacher said in a more aggressive tone.

Lincoln had never been this scared in his life, he didn't know why his teacher was touching him so much and now she was starting to tighten her grip on him, he didn't like it, and he wished she'd stop. He decided to try one more time to reason with her and get her to stop, and this time he'd let his anger take the reigns a little.

"Mrs. Johnson just stop! I don't want you to touch me, and if you don't stop I'm going to tell-." Lincoln tried to exclaim.

"You'll tell who? Your sisters or your parents? Listen to me: if you tell anyone about what's going to happen I'll flunk you and make you regret ever opening your mouth." His teacher responded angrily.

"Please, don't." Lincoln pleaded one last time on the verge of tears.

His teacher didn't respond, she only smiled at him and began to follow through with her plan. The next thirty minutes were the longest worst moments of Lincoln's life, his teacher did things to him he'd never experienced before, and he hated every minute of it. After his teacher was done committing some of the most despicable acts on the planet she reminded him of the consequences if he were to speak of what occurred and let him leave. As he walked home Lincoln blocked out the entire world around him, a bus could've hit him, and he still wouldn't have noticed it. It was a long and quiet walk that left him with his thoughts and there was one thought that he dwelled on the entire way home: why did she do this to him? Lincoln couldn't figure out why she decided that he was the one who deserved everything she did to him, and why did she do it after he kept telling her to stop? Nothing made that happened in the past hour made any sense, and Lincoln didn't think it ever would no matter how much he thought about it, but he did have one question that lingered more than any other. Was it his fault?

"Could I have done something that caused this?" Lincoln asked himself.

The more he thought about it the more he believed it, he started to truly believe he was responsible for his teacher's actions, that something he said or did made her do this to him and her actions were his consequences. He couldn't have been further from the truth.

 _"I guess it was my fault, I mean I let it happen."_ Lincoln thought to himself almost in tears.

His journey home had ended when he looked up and noticed his house was only a few feet away and his fear began to overtake him, he didn't know what he was going to do when he walked through the door. He was just so scared.

"I can't let any of them know. I don't know what she'll do if I tell my sisters or my parents. She might hurt me or worse, she might hurt my family." Lincoln thought to himself.

Lincoln had to decide right there and after some debating he decided to stay silent to protect himself and potentially his family, he'd protect his family at any cost no matter what it was. No matter how much he hurt.

 _"Well, here goes nothing."_ Lincoln thought to himself as he reached his front door and opened it.

Once he opened the door he was met with the usual chaos that his siblings brought to the Loud House, he was hoping no one would notice him and it seemed that no one would as he made his way to the stairs and began to climb them. It seemed like the cost was clear and he'd be able to make it to his room without anyone noticing him, but luck was not on his side today because his sister Luna was leaving her room just as Lincoln was entering his.

"Hey bro, how'd the quiz go?" Luna asked.

"Oh, hey, Luna. It went well." Lincoln said a little nervously.

"That's good to hear dude. So, you still excited for tomorrow night?" Luna asked excitedly.

"Yeah, sure am. Luna I'm kinda tired I'm gonna lie down for a bit." Said Lincoln.

"Okay, you okay bro? It looks like something's bothering you?" Luna said as she reached her hand towards her brother.

"Don't touch me!" Lincoln commanded while flinching away from his sister's hand.

"Woah, dude. I'm sorry, you sure you're okay Lincoln?" Luna asked now very concerned.

Lincoln didn't mean to react like that towards her, but after today he didn't know who he could trust, and he was still on edge after everything. He didn't know if what happened earlier would happen again and he wasn't going to take a chance.

"Oh, yeah I'm good. Sorry, Luna. I'm just really tired, I'll see you at dinner." Lincoln quickly said as he hurried into his room and locked the door leaving Luna alone in the hallway.

"Okay, see you at dinner Linc." Luna responded to his bedroom door.

After he entered his room he turned off his light and dropped face first onto his bed. When he rolled over he found himself curling up into a ball, trying to make himself as small as possible. He just stared at the wall and when he knew he knew no one could hear him he let everything he was holding back out and cried his eyes out as quietly as possible.

"What did I do wrong?" Lincoln asked himself through his tears.

 **Please review, favorite or follow. Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter or just stopped by.**


	2. Should I Tell Them?

**Should I Tell Them?**

Luna couldn't help, but think there was something wrong with her brother; he's never been apprehensive like that towards her or any of the girls before, so why now? All she was going to do was put her hand on his shoulder that was it, so why did he snap at her like that? Lincoln and his sisters had yelled at each other before, but this time was different; Lincoln didn't look mad at all, he looked terrified, but why would he be terrified of her?

 _"Man, Linc seemed really off. I wonder if something happened at school? I'll ask him about it after dinner."_ Luna thought to herself as she made her way down stairs to where the rest of her sisters were.

When Luna finally reached the living room she noticed an empty spot next to her older sister, Lori, on the couch where a re-run of The Dream Boat was playing. She walked over, sat down and propped her head up on her arm using the arm of the couch still thinking about what happened with her brother moments ago. She tried to not let it get to her and approach the subject again after dinner, but she just couldn't shake the look in his eyes when he told her not to touch her. She's seen him scared before, he used to get scared a lot at night when he was younger, and he would always run to one of his older sisters, but she's never seen him like that before. No one noticed she was lost in thought until Lori looked up from her phone and noticed the puzzled look Luna had on her face.

"Something on your mind Luna?" Lori asked looking back down at her phone.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing sis." Luna answered

"You sure? You look like you're thinking about something." Lori said.

"Well, Lincoln was acting a little weird when he got home." Luna answered.

"Weird how?" Lori asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He seemed to be in a hurry to get to his room when he got home." Luna responded.

"That doesn't sound weird." Lori responded.

"And when I reached out to put a hand on his shoulder he told me not to touch him and he looked terrified, dude." Luna further explained.

"Okay, I'd say that is literally weird for him." Said Lori.

"I'm telling you sis, I know there's something wrong with baby bro, but I don't know what." Luna said rather irritated.

Lori could tell her sister was worried about their brother and, after what Luna told her, she had become a little worried herself. All of them had had days where they just wanted to be left alone to relax and unwind from what's bothering them, but what Luna described seemed to be more than just a small annoyance or just a bad day at school. Lori didn't like it when any of her siblings were upset, being the oldest has made Lori very protective of her siblings and she would do whatever it took to help them out.

"Luna, I can tell you're worried about Lincoln, and that's good because it shows you care about him, but maybe he just had a really bad day at school and wanted to be alone." Lori responded while placing a hand on Luna's shoulder.

"Maybe sis, but why would he be so scared of me?" Luna asked.

"I don't know Luna, but maybe if we give him some time to cool off, and wait until after dinner, he'd be open to talk about it. He may even want to apologize for snapping at you, I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose." Lori reassured with a smile.

Luna didn't want to wait to see what was bothering her brother; she wanted to go up there and ask him what he was afraid of or if someone did something to him while he was at school, and if they did they'd be sorry, but she knew that she wouldn't get very far with that approach. Luna may not have wanted to wait until after dinner, but Lori did have a point; Lincoln might be more open to talking after he has a chance to cool off. She hoped.

"You might be right sis, I'm just worried about him." Luna said while looking up at her sister.

"I know, and from what you've told me you have good reason to be, but maybe you just misinterpreted what happened." Lori suggested.

"Maybe, he may not have been as scared as I remember, and bro did say he was tired when I talked to him." Luna recalled.

"See, he could've just been really tired and wanted to lie down. He's probably okay and just had a long day at school." Lori reassured.

"Yeah, I might be overacting." Luna said with a slight chuckle.

"And it's okay that you are Luna. You're his big sister and it shows that you care about him." Lori told Luna with a warm smile.

"Yeah I do care about him and the rest of you." Luna responded while rubbing the back of her head.

Luna was still a little worried about Lincoln, but after talking with Lori some of her worry subsided; Lori had years of experience in dealing with upset or sad siblings and generally gave good advice on the subject. Luna decided to just relax, enjoy Love Boat and try talking to her brother after dinner just to be one-hundred percent sure that Lincoln was okay. Lori did say something that was spot on though: Luna does care about Lincoln, she cares about her other siblings, but her Lincoln was her only brother and she didn't want to lose him, truth be told all his sister felt this way, because she only had one. Over time everyone of the girls made their way over to the couch so they too could enjoy their favorite show: The Dream Boat, it may have been a rerun, but when you enjoy a show enough you watch it whenever it's on.

Just as the episode ended the girls heard their father call from the kitchen that dinner was ready and that he decided to mix up the usual Friday menu and try something new, the girls were a little weary of their father's decision to try something new, but he was a very talented chef and they always seemed to enjoy what he prepared. Everyone, including their mother Rita, made their way into the dining room and took a seat waiting for their dad's newest creation.

"Okay, is everyone ready for dinner?" Lynn Loud Sr. asked excitedly peeking his head into the dining room.

"Yes." Everyone answered.

"Well, here it is." The father said as he revealed two boxes of pizza from the local pizzeria and placed them on the table.

"Wait, were having pizza?!" Lynn asked excitedly.

"Yep. It's been a while since we had something different and it's Friday so why not?" Lynn Sr. answered.

"This is, like, totes amazing." Leni said in excitement.

"Well, dig-in everyone." Lynn Sr. instructed.

As everyone was about to dive right into their dinner the mother of the Loud family, Rita, noticed that not everyone was present for dinner.

"Hold on a sec everyone. I don't see Lincoln." Rita pointed out.

Everyone looked around and noticed that the sole son and brother of the Loud family was, in fact, not present for dinner, and after a few of them thought about it they hadn't seen him since this morning. The father of the family found this especially weird because, even though the pizza was a surprise for everyone, Lincoln was usually one of the first ones down for dinner and couldn't wait to see what they were having, especially since they decided to mix up the regular weekly menu.

"Yeah, I don't see him either honey. Come to think of it I haven't seen him all day. Have you girls seen him?" Lynn Sr. asked his daughters.

"I saw when he got home from school popstar, he said he was tired and wanted to catch some Z's." Luna answered.

"Well, that solves that mystery. Will one of you girls go get him and see if he wants to eat?" Lynn Sr. requested.

"I got it pops, I told I'd get him up earlier anyway." Said Luna as she made her way to the stairs.

"Thanks honey." Said Lynn Sr.

It was true that Luna did say she'd wake her brother up for dinner, but she also took this as the perfect opportunity to talk with her brother about what happened earlier, she was still a little optimistic after her talk with Lori, but she was still worried about her brother. She's had bad days at school as well and would always tell people she just wanted to be left alone, but she wanted to talk to someone about it and just vent about what was bothering her. She decided to not waste any time and take the stairs two steps at a time to get to her brother as soon as possible, and because she was hungry. Hey, girls gotta eat.

When Luna finally reached the second floor she made a right turn and headed towards her brother's room she noticed it was still closed, "I guess he really wanted to be left alone." Luna whispered to herself. She finally reached his door, reached out and grabbed the knob and opened the door entering into the darkness that had consumed her brother's room, it was a good thing the hallway light was on because without Luna wouldn't be able to see anything. When she looked over towards Lincoln's bed she noticed a mass completely hidden underneath the covers and shaking, which she suspected to be her brother.

 _"Aww, that's cute. It's like he's trying to hide."_ Luna thought to herself with a smile. She didn't realize how right she was.

Luna walked over to her brother's bed and sat down on the edge and placed a hand on, what she presumed was, Lincoln's back and gently rubbed it trying to wake her sleeping brother up.

"Hey, bro, you gotta wake up. It's dinner time." Luna said softly.

Luna went upstairs to wake her brother up for dinner and potentially talk to him about what happened earlier, and if it was related to something that happened at school today, but she was not prepared for the reaction she got when her brother awoke. Luna had noticed Lincoln shaking, thinking maybe he was just cold, but she didn't realize he was having one of the worst nightmares he's ever experienced; his brain just kept replaying what happened at school repeatedly, constantly torturing him with what his teacher had done, but only worse. His parents, and worst of all, his sisters knew about what his teacher had done to him, and they couldn't have been more disappointed in him. Everyone had turned their back on him, blaming him for what had happened. He'd lost everything.

When Lincoln's body finally realized that he was being disturbed from his hellish slumber, he jolted up and scooted as fast as he could to the corner of his bed still shaking a lightly sobbing and panting. There wasn't enough time in the world for Luna to react to what happened; she went from gently rubbing her brother's back to wake him up to looking at a horrified version of her brother trying to catch his breath. She decided to not waste any time and crawled over to her brother to check on him.

"Bro! What's wrong?!" Luna asked concerned attempting to place both of her hands on each of his shoulders.

Lincoln didn't say anything; his eyes hadn't fully adjusted to the darkness yet and all he saw was someone reaching out for him, not realizing it was his sister, and that only made him even more terrified. He wasn't going to let what happened earlier that day happen again, so he slapped the hands of the person who was reaching out for him away. He couldn't have been more terrified.

"Please, don't do it again! I promise I won't tell them!" Lincoln let out in terror.

Luna just stared at the shaking, terrified mess that was her brother curled in the corner trying to get away from something, what it was she couldn't tell you. After a few seconds she decided the best course of action would be to try and help her brother. She needed to.

"Lincoln, bro, it's me." Luna said reaching out towards her brother once again. Lincoln didn't look up, he just kept shaking.

"Dude, it's Luna. Your big sister, bro." Luna said while placing a hand on Lincoln's still shaking shoulder.

Lincoln was shaking almost uncontrollably, but the second Luna's hand contacted his shoulder he ceased his shaking and just froze in place assuming his greatest fear was going to come true: he'd be subjected to the torture he faced only hours ago once again. After a few seconds of silence Lincoln decided to do the one thing he wished he'd done earlier that day: run and scream for help. Lincoln attempted to make a mad dash for the nearest exit, but he didn't make it very far; the second his sister saw him try to run she held on tight and pulled him close to her, so she could show him who it was. Though, not without some resistance.

"Please let go of me! I didn't tell them, and I won't! Just don't do it again!" Lincoln pleaded, unknowingly, with his sister through tears and shut eyes.

"Lincoln, baby bro, it's me Luna. See?" Luna said turning her and Lincoln towards the light, so he could see better.

Once Lincoln felt the light of the hallway on his eyelids he began to slowly open them, once he got a full view of who was holding him, he stopped shaking and just stared into Luna's eyes letting reality sink in. After a few seconds, when Lincoln finally realized everything that he had been experiencing was a dream, he broke free from his sister's grasp, hung his low, and began to sob lightly. Luna was shocked and broken hearted seeing her brother in such a terrified state; he looked scared and broken, but she didn't know why and that broke her heart more.

"Lincoln? You okay buddy?" Luna asked very worriedly.

It took Lincoln a few seconds to put himself together and answer his sister, "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm okay." Lincoln said as he lifted his head up and wiped his eyes with his shirt.

"You sure bro? You looked really scared." Luna pressed further.

"Yeah, it was just a nightmare. I'm good now." Lincoln responded.

"Must've been a really bad one. Bro, you've been acting a little off ever since you got home from school, did something happen today?" Luna asked.

Well, there it was; the one question Lincoln was hoping no one would ask him, but here he was having to decide of whether he should tell his sister what happened at school or lie to her, and he hated lying to anyone especially his sisters.

"Yeah, Luna, I'm sure. Just haven't had a nightmare like that in a long time." Lincoln lied while forcing a small smile.

Luna wasn't convinced, but she was afraid that if she pushed him further he might react like he did earlier; he had already been terrified she didn't want to make him mad as well. So, she, reluctantly, decided to let it go for now. But she'd be lying if she said she wasn't scared as well.

"Okay bro if you say so." Luna said.

"Thanks Luna." Lincoln responded while sniffling.

"Come her dude." Luna said as she reached out to give her brother a hug.

Lincoln noticed what she was doing, and a small amount of terror reignited within him causing him to back away from his sister, "Oh, it's probably dinner time. I'll be down in a minute, I need to use the bathroom." Lincoln said as he quickly made his way out of his room leaving Luna by herself.

"Uh…Okay dude. See ya down there." Luna said rather disappointed as she left her brother's room and made her way back down stairs.

Once Lincoln made it to the bathroom, which wasn't a complete lie he did need to pee, he used the bathroom and walked over to the sink and began to wash his hands. When he looked up and saw his face in the mirror he paused; he looked he'd seen a ghost and it certainly felt like it. He wished he didn't lie to his sister, but he was too scared to tell her what happened because he didn't know what his teacher would do if he did, and he wasn't willing to put his family in danger. Especially for something he still wasn't sure wasn't his fault, he couldn't have been more wrong. After he was done washing his hands he dried them off, left the bathroom and made his way down stairs to eat dinner with the rest of his family, he was hoping to avoid any questions about his day at the dinner table. Once he made it to the dining room, he noticed that they were having pizza and that lifted his spirits a little.

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late for dinner." Lincoln apologized.

"That's okay sport, now that you're here we can all dig-in." Lynn Sr. proclaimed.

After this announcement everyone began to grab a piece of pizza get dinner under way, everyone seemed enthralled with their dinner so much that they didn't pay attention to Lincoln's less than up-beat demeanor, except for Luna that is. She couldn't stop looking over to her brother and noticing he still seemed afraid of something and she could tell whatever it was is still eating away at him. She needed to do something.

She looked over across the table and saw her older sister, Lori, enjoying her pizza while texting away and thought maybe bringing in some help could be beneficial. So, she pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to her sister, hoping she would look at it. Just as Lori placed her phone down in buzzed indicating she received a message and picked it back up to see who was messaging her, to her surprise it was from Luna.

 _We need to talk after dinner, in private._

When Lori looked up she noticed her sister giving her a serious look, when Lori arched her eyebrow in confusion Luna used her eyes to lead Lori's attention to their brother. When Lori looked over she saw Lincoln barely eating with his head down looking exhausted even after taking a nap. Lori could tell something was wrong, so she decided to see what Luna had on her mind, especially if it was about their brother. Lori sent a message back to Luna confirming their meeting after dinner in Lori and Leni's room, where they would have the most privacy. She didn't pay much attention at first, but the more Lori thought about what Luna had said earlier about Lincoln and now wanting to talk to her privately about him caused her to become worried about her brother and maybe there was more going on than either of them knew. Lori just looked back at Luna with a worried look, which Luna was easily able to translate that Lori noticed what she was hinting at. They both nodded to each other and went back to eating their dinner like nothing had happened.

 _"Something is bothering you isn't there Lincoln?"_ Lori thought to herself.

 _"You're afraid of something baby bro, but what is it?"_ Luna thought to herself with worry.

They both couldn't have been more right.

 **So, wow, yeah I did not expect to get as much positive feedback as I did for this story. So, I'd like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, followed and gave this story a favorite, you guys are amazing and again thank you. Without further delay her is chapter 2 of Lost Trust, I hope everyone enjoys and as always please review, I love getting feedback so I can better myself and my work. Thanks again everyone and I hope you enjoy.**


	3. A Hard Conversation

**A Hard Conversation**

Dinner had finally ended with everyone enjoying their surprise feast of one of their favorite meals, well almost everyone. For three of the Loud children, Luna, Lincoln and Lori, their minds were preoccupied with something else that prevented them from truly enjoying their dinner, without even realizing it they were all distracted by almost the same reason. For Lincoln it was what occurred earlier in the day and for his sisters it was Lincoln and what was going on with him. After dinner Lori found the best place for privacy would be her bedroom; one of the biggest rules in the house was to never enter her room without permission or if it were Leni, seeing as it was her room as well. Leni had informed everyone that she was going to the mall with some friends after dinner, making it easier to maintain a private conversation with Luna. Hopefully, they could figure out what's been going on, hopefully.

They both made there way upstairs in pure silence, minus the usual chaos that plagues the Loud House, neither of them saying a word to each other. Once they had made it upstairs it was a straight shot, and a left turn, to Lori's room, they walked side by side only exchanging looks of concern. They had finally reached Lori's room and she entered the code to unlock the door, once the door was unlocked, she opened it and allowed Luna to enter first and then followed shortly after closing the door behind her. Once she closed the door her and Luna didn't face each other and stayed in silence her a few seconds until Luna decided to break the silence and get to the point.

"You see what I saw sis?" Luna asked her older sister.

"It'd literally be hard not to." Lori answered with a sigh.

"I'm telling you Lori, it's more than just a bad day at school. Something's happened to Linc and whatever it is it's got him scared." Luna expressed in concern.

"I know, he barely touched his dinner and pizza is one of his favorite meals." Lori pointed out.

"It might be worse than just a lack of appetite sis." Said Luna.

"What do you mean?" Lori inquired.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you dude, when I went to go get him for dinner I found curled up under his blankets. I didn't think anything about it, but when I tried to wake him up, little bro went berserk." Luna explained.

"Berserk how?" Asked Lori.

"When he woke up, he was freaking out like he was having a panic attack, when I reached out to him, he slapped my hands away and tried to make a break for it." Luna expressed.

"He tried to run away from you? Why would he do that?" Lori asked.

"I don't know, but I grabbed him before he started to take-off. I kept trying to tell him it was me, but he just kept saying he wouldn't tell "them" and kept begging me "not to do it again." He was so terrified of me." Luna explained sadly.

Lori thought about what her sister just explained to her, why would their brother be afraid of her? It was concerning, but what had Lori even more concerned was how much Lincoln was trying to avoid any kind of contact with Luna, it's like he thinks anyone who touches him is going to hurt him. Lori wasn't too deep in thought when she was snapped back to reality when she heard someone sobbing, when she turned around, she noticed that the sobbing was coming from Luna who had her head down. Already worried about Lincoln, and not wanting to have another one of her siblings in a melancholy state, she rushed over to Luna to see what was wrong with her.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Lori asked while placing a hand on Luna's shoulder.

"I…I…I'm worried about Lincoln. There's something wrong with him and…and." Luna said before she cut herself off."

"And what sis?" Lori asked very concerned.

"Nothing, just forget I said anything." Said Luna solemnly.

"Luna, look at me." Lori commanded, but wasn't prepared for what she saw. When Luna raised her head to look at her sister Lori saw the fresh tears that were falling down her cheeks and the hurt look in her eyes.

"Luna, I know you're worried about Lincoln, I am too, but that's not what's making you so upset. Now, please tell me what else is bothering you?" Lori pleaded while wiping away the tears from Luna's eyes.

"Okay sis." Luna responded with a sniffle. "I'm the only one that's been around Lincoln since he got home from school, and both times he's done everything he could to avoid any kind of contact with me. What if it's just me?" Luna asked earnestly.

"Wait, Luna, what are you saying?" Lori asked.

"What if it's me that's causing him to act like this? What if I did something and now, he's afraid of me?" Luna asked.

Lori couldn't believe it; Luna was the first, and only one, to point out to her that Lincoln was acting different ever since he came home from school and now, she was thinking it was her fault. Lori couldn't necessarily blame her sister for feeling this way, she might too if she were in Luna's position, but why would their brother be afraid of her? Luna was the most laid back out of all of them, she was never one to get mad at her siblings or do anything malicious to anybody. Lori concluded that Luna must've been letting her fear and worry take over, making her think of the worst-case scenario, or in Lincoln's case one of the worst-case scenarios.

"Luna, you didn't do anything wrong." Lori reassured her sister with a smile.

"How do you know?" Luna asked while still sobbing.

"Well, let's think about it for a second. How was Lincoln this morning before he left for school?" Lori asked.

"He was pretty happy, stoked actually. He couldn't wait for the concert, he even said he was excited to hang out with us." Luna explained while a small smile broke out on her face.

"So, he was his usual self this morning. Was he okay around you then?" Lori asked.

"Yeah, I even hugged him, and he hugged me back." Luna said with a slightly bigger smile.

"Okay, and when you saw when he got home is when he was acting different correct?" Lori asked.

"Yeah, it's like he didn't want to talk to me or be near me." Luna explained, her frown and sadness returning.

"Luna, I can tell you with certainty that you did not do anything to Lincoln that would cause him to act like this." Lori reassured with a smile.

"How can you be so sure sis?" Asked Luna.

"You were literally no where near him after he left for school. It doesn't make any sense that he would be afraid of you when he got home from school when this morning, he was perfectly fine around you. You couldn't have done anything to him, you both were at school no where near each other." Lori explained.

Luna was still in a sad state, but that didn't prevent her from hearing everything her older sister told her and began to think everything over, and Lori had a point: her and Lincoln hadn't been around each other at since this morning. She couldn't have done anything to him, even if she wanted to, and she was certain she would never want to do anything to hurt her brother, she wouldn't have had any chance to do anything to him. But if it's not her, what has her brother this scared?

"You got a point there sis. I guess I just got scared." Luna admitted.

"Hey, it's okay. You're just worried about Lincoln." Lori said while giving Luna a hug.

"I am worried about him Lori. I haven't seen him this scared since he saw that bogus scary movie." Luna said while returning the hug.

"I know you're worried, hell Luna, you were literally the first one to notice the change in his behavior. I'm worried about him too, and when you first told me about him, we should've gone and talked to him about it." Lori admitted breaking away from the hug.

"Yeah, we should've." Luna agreed.

"Well, we're both aware of the change in Lincoln's behavior and now we can help him." Lori responded.

"You read my mind sis." Said Luna. "Part of me wishes that it was me though, it'd be easier to figure out what was wrong and fix it." Luna admitted.

"We'll get to the bottom of this together Luna. Now, please stop beating yourself up, Lincoln loves you and isn't afraid of you." Lori reassured her sister.

"But what is he afraid of then?" Luna asked.

"That's what we're going to figure out." Lori stated with confidence, which caused Luna to perk up a little.

"I heard that sis, but how are we gonna do it?" Luna asked with a mixture of hope and worry.

"I've been thinking about that, and I might have an idea." Lori informed Luna.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense dude, spit it out." Luna instructed.

"You may not like it." Lori said apprehensively.

"I don't care what it is sis, I'm game for anything that'll help Linc." Luna said with confidence.

"Well, okay. Lincoln seems fine right now, so I was thinking you go and talk to him." Lori explained.

Luna was game for anything that would help out Lincoln, but when Lori laid out her plan right there in front of her, she lost almost every bit of confidence she had just a few seconds prior. Helping Lincoln was her number one priority, but after both encounters today Luna didn't know if it was a good idea that she be the one to talk to him. Lori reassured her that Lincoln wasn't scared of her, but so far, he only ever had his meltdowns when she was around, and she didn't want to put him through that again.

"I don't know about that sis." Luna responded with worry.

"Oh, did you have an idea too? The more we come up with the better are chances are." Said Lori.

"No, it's not that." Luna replied meekly.

"Then what is it Luna? You were, to put it in your own words, just stoked about helping Lincoln, but when I told you my plan you just shut down." Lori expressed.

"What if, he gets scared again when he sees me?" Luna asked with concern.

"Luna, I told you he's not afraid of you, you've just been the unlucky one who's there when Lincoln's been on edge." Lori reassured her sister once more.

"But, why me? Maybe if you talk to him, he'd be more open. A fresh face could be more helpful dude." Luna suggested.

Lori knew all her siblings very well, and she always knew when one of them had strong doubts about themselves or when they're scared. The perks of being the oldest. She knew Luna still feared, what she felt she was causing, Lincoln having another episode like he earlier in the day, but this would be the perfect way for her to move past her fear and help Lincoln with his. Plus, showing Lincoln that Luna was only there to help him out may help change any negative perception of he had of her, if he had any at all.

"Look, Luna, I know you're still worried that it's you are causing Lincoln to be like this, but, and please listen to me when I say this, you are not the cause of his fear." Lori sternly reassured her sister.

"I hear what you're saying sis, but I'm just not so sure about it." Luna said as she hung her head in shame.

"Luna, I'm telling you this is just pure coincidence, and even if he is afraid of you, wouldn't it be best to show him that you're not going to hurt him and only want to help him?" Lori explained.

Luna took in everything her sister told her and thought about it for a second. "You have a point sis, but what if he does freak out again when I'm there?" Luna asked.

"That's where I come in. If he starts to get like he did earlier or if it even looks like he will you call my phone and I'll come running." Lori explained.

"You have thought out a lot of this haven't you sis?" Luna inquired.

"I'm the oldest I have to be thinking of ways to make sure you guys are alright." Lori expressed with a smile.

"Okay, I'm still not totally convinced, but it's the best we got, so let's rock n' roll dude." Luna said with a hint of worry in her tone.

"Let's get to it sis, the longer we stand here and talk about it, the longer Lincoln is suffering." Said Lori.

With both girls agreeing on Lori's plan, Luna exited Lori and Leni's room and made her way towards her brother's room at the other end of the hallway. It felt like the longest walk of Luna's life. She felt like she had ten-pound weights strapped to her ankles with every step she took, even with the reassurance from Lori she was still worried about what was going to happen when she entered her brother's room. Her mind kept telling her to turn around and tell Lori to do it, it was her plan after all, but she knew she needed to do this for Lincoln and herself, once she showed Lincoln that she wasn't a threat, she could get to the root of the problem. And give her some of her self-confidence back. Luna finally made it to her brother's door and it was now or never.

"Hey bro, you in there?" Luna asked as she knocked on Lincoln's door, but received no response.

"It's Luna, bro, you there?" Luna asked once more.

This time she got a response, but only it wasn't what she expected. After knocking a second time she heard, what sounded like, someone falling over and knocking over everything in their immediate vicinity. Once the noise had finally settled, she heard someone turn the door knob and open the door, when the door finally opened it revealed Lincoln, sweating like he had just ran a marathon and as white as his hair like he had just seen a ghost.

"Oh, h-hey L-Luna. Ya n-need something?" Lincoln responded with noticeable worry in his voice.

" _He sounds scared."_ Luna thought to herself. "Oh, I was just checking in on you and was going to see if you wanted talk for a little bit." Luna responded.

"Oh, well, I don't know if…" Lincoln tried to reply before Luna cut him off.

"I know you're probably busy with something, but I really think we should talk. It's been a while since we just sat down and talked." Luna interjected.

"I'm n-not sure Luna, I-I got a lot g-going on right n-ow." Lincoln answered, the worry in his voice growing considerably.

" _Well, looks like I might have to bring out the big guns."_ Luna thought to herself. "Please Lincoln? I just wanna hang out and talk to my little brother." Luna said while putting on her best puppy dog eyes and sticking out her lower lip.

Lincoln may have been scared out of his mind, but the one thing he could never resist was whenever his sisters gave him their very famous puppy dog eyes sad face look, it would take someone with a heart of stone to resist that look. So, he gave in.

"Okay Luna, come in." Lincoln said as he opened the door for his sister to enter.

"Thanks bro." Luna responded as she entered Lincoln's room and took a seat on his bed.

Lincoln shut his door and just stared at his closed door for a second before he turned around, "So, what do you wanna talk about Luna?" Lincoln asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing Linc, you seem to be a little on distracted during dinner." Luna answered.

"Oh, yeah, just a rough day at sch- I mean I got a lot of homework and I've worried I might not completely understand some of it." Lincoln responded while looking away from Luna and rubbing the back of his arm.

" _Hmm…It sounded like he was going to say something about school and changed his mind."_ Luna thought to herself. "I know how that is dude, maybe I can help you out." Luna suggested happily.

"Oh, that's okay, I was going to ask Lisa if she could give me a hand." Lincoln quickly responded.

"Oh, well, if you're sure." Luna answered a little defeated. "So, how have you been bro?" Luna asked with a little more enthusiasm.

"I've been good, what about you sis?" Lincoln asked.

"I've been well; working on some new songs, hanging out with Sam and just rockin out." Luna answered while throwing up the goats.

"That's good." Lincoln responded.

An awkward silence filled the room, both parties seemingly unable to come up with anything to ask the other or have a conversation about, which didn't go unnoticed. After only a few seconds Lincoln used the silence as a good way to cut their conversation short, he wanted so bad to be by himself right now.

"Well, if that's everything then-." Lincoln tried to say before Luna interjected.

"Wait bro, there is something else I came to talk to you about. Why don't you come have a seat?" Luna suggested.

"Uhh…I don't know…" Lincoln complained apprehensively.

"Please Lincoln?" Luna begged, Lincoln could see the worry in Luna's eyes, he didn't want to be left alone with anybody, but he could tell Luna wanted to talk about something. Almost as if she already knows.

"Okay, Luna." Lincoln said as he walked over to his bed and sat down, putting a sizable distance between himself and Luna.

"Lincoln this isn't going to be easy, but I know something happened today." Luna told her brother.

"You…you do? I mean what are you talking about?" Lincoln asked hesitantly

"Lincoln don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about; when you got home from school and slapped my hand away and then before dinner when you freaked out and tried to run away from me." Luna pointed out.

"Oh…yeah that. I'm sorry for that Luna, I didn't mean to-." Lincoln tried to apologize.

"It's okay bro, I'm not mad, but I am worried." Luna admitted. "I've never seen you like this before, it's like you're scared of something or worse." Said Luna.

"You don't need to worry Luna, I'm fine." Lincoln lied

"We both know that's not true Lincoln. I came here to talk to you about what happened at school today, and don't think I didn't catch what you said earlier about having a rough day at school. You were perfectly fine, stoked even, about the concert tomorrow. So, what happened between now and then dude?" Luna asked.

This was it, Luna came out and directly asked Lincoln what had happened at school, and to her defense he didn't hide it very well. Lincoln could hear everything his teacher told him before he left for home that day about not telling anybody, but he hated lying to his sisters and he desperately wanted someone to help him. He just couldn't do it though.

"I can't tell you." Lincoln answered quietly with his hanging low.

"What?" Luna asked.

"I said I can't tell you." Lincoln responded a little louder, but not loud enough to be heard.

"I'm sorry dude I still couldn't hear you." Said Luna.

"I CAN'T TELL YOU!" Lincoln yelled in annoyance.

Luna was taken back by her brother's sudden outburst of anger, but that's not what shocked her the most. Lincoln had began crying and breathing heavily, he looked like he'd been broken and was about to give up. Luna couldn't stand to see him this way.

"Dude just calm down. Why can't you tell me?" Luna asked.

"Because she said she'd hurt you and Lori, and Lynn and the rest of you guys." Lincoln admitted through tears.

"Who said that?" Luna inquired.

"I can't…" Lincoln cried out.

"Lincoln, I need you to look at me." Luna said as she made her eyes meet Lincoln's. "No one is going to hurt me or the girls, I promise you. But I can tell this same person who they would hurt us has hurt you, now, please tell me what happened to you at school." Luna pleaded with her brother while wiping his tears away.

Lincoln was beyond his breaking point, he was broken and was at the point where he wanted to give up on everything, but when he looked into Luna's eyes, he was the one thing he needed more than anything: help. He couldn't hold it in anymore, he dove at his sister and buried his head in her chest, crying his eyes out, Luna was taken back by this as well, but decided not to turn him away and embraced him with as much strength as she could muster.

"It's okay Lincoln, it's okay." Luna soothed her brother while rubbing his back.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Lincoln kept apologizing through his tears and hitched breathing.

"For what Lincoln? You didn't do anything wrong." Luna assured.

"Yes, I did, I let her do it." Lincoln said.

"Let who do what bro?" Luna asked more concerned.

"Mrs. Johnson…" Lincoln answered.

"Your teacher bro, what did she do?" Luna asked.

Lincoln just looked up at his sister with tears in his eyes and told her something that she thought she'd never hear from him or any of her siblings. "She touched me." Lincoln answered.

"Touched you? What do you mean-." Luna cut herself off mid-sentence. It didn't take long for her to put everything together.

"Lincoln, where did your teacher touch you?" Luna asked with concern.

Lincoln didn't say anything, he just put his hand where the zipper of his pants was and kept sobbing. Luna gasped when she saw where her brother showed her, but he wasn't done.

"She put her mouth there too and made me put my mouth there on her." Lincoln continued.

"Bro…" Luna responded in disbelief.

"After that she held me down on the floor and got on top of me, and put me…in…in." Lincoln couldn't finish his sentence without breaking down and crying again.

Luna couldn't believe what her brother had just told her, his teacher had taken advantage of him and threatened to hurt him and the rest of his family if he told them what happened, but what's worse is Lincoln thought what happened was his fault. Luna was going to make sure he knew he didn't do anything wrong.

"I'm sorry Luna, I'm so sorry. I didn't want her to, but I…" Lincoln kept apologizing.

"Lincoln." Luna responded while tilting his head up to meet her gaze, "This isn't your fault. None of this is your fault." Luna told Lincoln.

"But-." Lincoln tried to respond.

"No, this is not your fault. Your teacher did something to you that no one should ever do to someone." Luna answered almost heart broken.

"I didn't want her to do it." Said Lincoln.

"I know you didn't, and I can't express to you how sorry I am this happened. You're my baby brother and I can't stand to see you like this, but one I am going to promise you one thing." Luna assured her brother.

"What Lincoln?" Lincoln asked still hitching.

"She's not gonna get away with this." Luna said with determination.

"Luna I'm sorr-." Lincoln tired to apologize once more.

"You have nothing to apologize for bro, and as long as I'm here nothing like this will ever happen again. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Lincoln." Luna apologized.

Lincoln didn't say anything, he just buried his head back into his sister's chest and began crying again, only this time Luna didn't hesitate and hugged her brother back with tears rolling down her cheeks this time.

" _She won't get away with this, I promise you Lincoln."_ Luna thought to herself.

 **I'm more than ecstatic that people are enjoying my new story, I do apologize for the late update I've been busy with work and a few other tasks. I promise I will try to set down and come up with a schedule for this story, but for now I'm updating when I am able to. I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter and as always please favorite, follow and leave feedback. Thanks everyone.**


	4. Bringing in Some Backup

Bringing in Some Backup

Luna and Lincoln held each other for what seemed like an eternity, but neither of them cared; Lincoln, for the first time today, felt safe and Luna was going to do everything she could to protect her little brother. Lincoln's crying had stifled to a light sob and his breathing had begun to settle, but he kept a tight grip on his sister and his head buried in her chest, Luna didn't care though; she was hugging him just as tight. Luna couldn't help but curse herself for what happened to her brother, she kept telling herself that she is supposed to protect her younger siblings and make sure nothing like this ever happens to them. She felt like a failure. She didn't want to let her brother go, if she had it her way, she'd stay there hugging him forever, but she knew this was something that she couldn't handle alone. There was still the matter of going to get help though, Lincoln had wrapped Luna in a very tight hug and showed no sign of letting go anytime soon.

"Hey Lincoln?" Luna asked, but Lincoln didn't budge from his spot with his head still buried in his sister's chest.

 _"This won't be easy, but it has to be done."_ Luna thought to herself.

"Lincoln, buddy, I need you to look at me please." Luna requested.

Luna felt Lincoln shift a little bit and his grip on her loosen slightly, when she looked down, she was met with her brother's tear-filled eyes and quivering lip. If her heart was broken yet, it certainly was now.

"Lincoln, I know it was hard for you tell me what happened, and I'm so sorry this happened to you, but I am proud of you dude." Expressed Luna.

"Wh- why are yo- you proud of me?" Lincoln asked his breath still hitching slightly.

"Because you told me what happened." Luna responded while caressing Lincoln's cheek and with a soft smile.

When Lincoln looked into Luna's eyes, he couldn't see an ounce of deception, all he saw was genuine honesty and love; something he needed now more than ever, and Luna was more than willing to give it to him. Lincoln felt slightly relieved by his sister's words, and telling her what happened helped too, but he was still overcome with the fear of what his teacher would do if she found out he told Luna what happened. She had told him he did the right thing and that she was proud of him for doing so, but he couldn't help feeling guilty for potentially putting his family members in danger by revealing what had happened. He was still so scared.

"Lu…Luna I wanted to say something when I got home, but she said she'd hurt you guys and I…I…" Lincoln tried to get out before he dropped his head and began to cry again.

"It's okay bro. I know she scared, and what she did to you is unforgivable, but she won't get the chance to hurt any of us or you again, I promise." Luna explained in a very serious tone.

"Luna, why did she do this?" Lincoln asked as he looked up at his sister.

"I…I don't know why she did this bro. There's almost never an explanation for why these things happen, and I'm sorry this happened to you. No one deserves to have this happen to them, especially not you dude." Luna told Lincoln with a hint of disappointment that she didn't have an actual answer to ease Lincoln's mind.

Luna was glad she had gotten Lincoln to calm down after telling her, but there was still a more pressing matter at hand: getting more help. Luna had promised Lincoln she would protect him, and she was going to keep that promise, but she was only capable of doing so much to protect Lincoln. She needed to tell their parents, but Luna had a feeling that Lincoln would be more than apprehensive of telling them, so she decided to help Lincoln work his way up to telling them. The next best person to tell would be their oldest sister, Lori, but she wasn't sure he would even be okay with telling another one of their siblings, she could only hope he would be okay with telling Lori and maybe in doing so he would be able to tell the others.

"Lincoln, bro, there's something we need to do." Said Luna with a slight hint of worry.

"What's that Luna?" Lincoln asked.

"We need to tell mom and dad." Luna said with a serious tone.

In that instant everything Luna had done to calm Lincoln down and make him feel safe was undone with seven simple words, the second the last word left her lips all the color drained from Lincoln's face and he began shaking again. Before Luna could even react, Lincoln had started hyperventilating and his heart started racing, you'd think he'd just been told he was going to be attacked again. Luna was prepared for her brother to be apprehensive, but she didn't think he would have, what appeared to be, a panic attack, she needed to get him to calm back down or they'd both be back to square one. Something neither of them wanted.

"Easy dude, just breathe." Luna said as she rubbed Lincoln's back. "I know you're scared, but the rents need to know." Luna explained.

"They…They'll be…ma…mad at me though. Sh…She told me…me they wou…would be." Lincoln managed to say while trying to regulate his breathing.

"They won't be mad at you, bro. Your teacher told you that to scare you, the only person mom and popstar are gonna be mad at is her, and rightfully so, for what she did." Luna reassured.

"I…I…I can't Luna. I just can't." Lincoln said in defeat as he hung his head low.

 _"I figured as much, but I'm not giving up now. Let's try plan B, but I'll only push a little bit."_ Luna thought to herself with a mixture of determination and worry.

"Linc, I know you're scared, but we really should tell someone who can help more with this. I know you're afraid to tell mom and pops, so I was thinking maybe-." Luna started.

"Luna, please, don't make me tell anyone else. I…I…just…" Lincoln tried to get out before he started to tear up.

Luna could see that her brother was in more pain than one should ever be in, and that he was still scared of his teacher. She didn't want to, and this was the absolute last thing she wanted to do, but she was going to have to push a little harder to get him to tell else, maybe once he heard who she had in mind he'd be more open. If he wasn't, she'd have to tell Lori or their parents herself. Going behind Lincoln's back may only make him close himself off to the situation and stay quiet about it forever, and potentially drive a wedge between her and her brother. One of her biggest fears.

"Lincoln." Luna said softly, "I'm not going to make you tell anyone, and I know you're not on board with telling mom and dad, so I was thinking maybe you could tell one of our sisters." Luna suggested with a soft smile while lifting Lincoln's head up.

"You said you wouldn't make me." Lincoln said accusingly.

"I'm not dude, I'm suggesting you tell one of our sisters. It could help you feel better bro, did telling me help?" Luna asked.

"Well, yeah, it did a little. Especially since you weren't mad like she said you would be." Lincoln admitted.

"And I promise you that no one else inside or outside of this house will be mad at you. All we want to do is help you dude, so what do you think?" Luna asked.

Lincoln sat in thought for a minute, telling Luna what happened, and seeing that she wasn't mad at him, made him think that maybe telling someone else could help him feel better, but he still couldn't shake that feeling the others would be mad. Everyone of his sisters were different and have different reactions to things, Luna was hurt when he told her, but only because of what his teacher did to him and not at him. Lincoln was conflicted, but he was starting thinking that there was more truth to what Luna was telling him, he only hoped that after he made his decision, none of them would get hurt.

"Okay Luna, maybe I could tell one of our other sisters. I just don't want them to be mad." Lincoln admitted.

"I promise you bro, none of them will be mad at you." Luna assured.

"You sure?" Lincoln asked.

"One-hundred percent dude." Luna responded.

"Okay, but who should we tell?" Lincoln asked.

"I was thinking about that and I think I know the perfect person." Luna answered.

"Who?" Lincoln asked.

"Lori." Luna answered.

Silence overtook the room after Luna had revealed who she believed Lincoln should disclose his secret to next, but, during that silence, she was filled with worry that Lincoln would be afraid to tell her as well. Lincoln's eyes had widened slightly, and it looked as if he had entered a trance just be the utterance of his oldest sister's name, to him, suggesting Lori was on the same level as suggesting their parents. Lincoln, and really the rest of his sisters, looked up to Lori as another parental figure, true she was only their sister, but she kept them in line and always took care of them when their parents weren't around. Lincoln still believed, even after Luna's reaction and her reassurance that none of them would be mad at him, that his other siblings, and parents, would be mad at him, or worse: disappointed. He never wanted to disappoint any of his family members and, to him, disappointing Lori would be the same as disappointing his parents. He'd be living in more than one nightmare if that happened.

"I…I don't know Luna." Lincoln responded after being lost in thought.

"What do you mean bro?" Luna asked with worry.

"I just…just…" Lincoln trailed off.

"Just what Lincoln?" Luna asked while placing a hand on Lincoln's shoulder.

"I just don't want to…to…" Lincoln tried to say.

"To what dude?" Luna asked, a little more harshly than intended.

Lincoln finally looked up and Luna could see nothing but dread in his eyes, "I don't want to disappoint her, or any of you." Lincoln finally got out with tears beginning to well in his eyes.

Luna was confused at first, but it didn't take long for what Lincoln was saying to sink in: Lincoln had always viewed the opinion of his sisters, and parents, to be the most important, disappointing any of them would probably make him feel worse than he already did. She could relate, if she disappointed any of them, she'd feel low too, but Lincoln has done nothing that would cause any of them to be disappointed in him. The problem was he truly believed he had done something to disappoint them, no matter how much she told him that he'd done nothing wrong and that it was he wasn't at fault, it didn't seem to sink in. Luna could tell him this repeatedly until she was blue in the face, but it would be up to Lincoln to accept this as fact before he'd let go of the fear a monster instilled within him.

"Linc, I promise you that Lori won't be disappointed or mad or anything else your teacher told you we'd be if you told us. She only told you those things to scare you." Luna once again reassured her brother.

"I just don't know Luna." Lincoln said it defeat.

"Why are you so worried bro? I wasn't mad or disappointed when you told me, I promise you Lori won't be either, and she'll be able to help you too." Luna promised.

Lincoln started to think once again about what Luna had told him, and she when she said she didn't get mad or was disappointed in him when he finally broke down and told her, it did appear that she was hurt and upset, but not in the way his teacher told him they would be. In all honesty he did feel a little better after telling Luna and seeing her be as supportive and loving as she was helped some of his fear subside. He was still terrified of what would happen to him or his family if his teacher found out he revealed what happened, but he trusted Luna and knew she wouldn't lie to him, especially now.

"Okay." Lincoln whispered.

"What bro?" Luna asked.

"I'll tell Lori." Lincoln answered looking up at Luna.

Luna's face lit up, "That's good to hear bro, and just trust me, she won't be disappointed in you." Luna responded.

"I do trust you sis, and Luna?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah Linc?" Luna asked.

"Thank you for being here for me and I love you sis." Lincoln answered with tears running down his face once again.

Luna reached out and embraced her brother in a hug once again, "I love you too, baby bro." Luna responded.

This embrace between the two siblings was a short lived though, Luna knew that she needed to get her sister as soon as possible in case Lincoln decided to change his mind, and she wasn't going to let that happen. As Luna let go of her hug on Lincoln and began to stand up from Lincoln's bed, she couldn't help but feel a little extra weight attached to her person, when she looked down, she noticed that Lincoln hadn't released her. Luna found it a little sweet that her little brother felt safe with her, but she couldn't dwell too long on this, she still had a plan to execute and she needed to act quickly.

"Hey, Linc?" Luna asked.

"Huh?" Lincoln asked as he looked up at his sister.

"I need to go tell Lori you have something to tell her, I know you might not want to let go, but I need you to, so I can go get her." Luna responded.

"I'm sorry Luna, I just…" Lincoln started.

"Didn't want to let go?" Luna finished.

"Yeah." Lincoln answered while dropping his head.

Luna couldn't blame Lincoln, if she were in his position she probably wouldn't let go either, but she did need to get Lori, so she could know what's going on, and hopefully with her encouragement Lincoln would be more open to telling their parents. This was going to be hard with her brother hanging on to her like he currently is, she needed to think of a way to kill two birds with one stone. Her dilemma was solved when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, when she took out her phone and looked at it, she noticed she had received a text from her older sister Lori. Saved by the bell, or in this case buzzer.

 _"Hey, it's been a while. How's everything going? I'm literally starting to get worried."_ Said Lori's message.

 _"Hey sis, everything went, well, as good as it could've gone. Lincoln needs to tell you something, I need you to come to his room."_ Luna quickly replied.

 _"Why?! What's wrong?!"_ Lori quickly responded.

 _"Sis, I just need you to come to Lincoln's room, and stay calm. Seeing you freaking out might scare him."_ Luna replied.

 _"Okay, okay. Sorry, I'm on my way."_ Lori answered.

"Okay. Hey bro?" Luna asked.

"Yeah?" Lincoln responded.

"I messaged Lori and she's coming over, you still want a hug bro?" Luna asked.

"Yes, please." Lincoln answered.

Luna sat back down on her brother's bed and resumed embracing Lincoln, this time she wouldn't let go until someone pried her off him. If this is what it took to make him feel safe, she was willing to sit there for an eternity hugging her brother, letting him know there was someone out there who would protect him.

"Everything's going to be okay bro, I promise." Luna promised as she placed a kiss on the top of Lincoln's head.

After reading Luna's message, and sending her last response, Lori was more concerned than ever for the well-being of her brother, she wished Luna would've just told her what happened. She placed her phone on her bed and made her way to her bedroom door, to begin her journey to her brother's room, a short walk that would feel like it took an eternity. Once she opened her door and exited her bedroom, not even bothering to close the door behind her, she turned to her right and was staring down the short hallway to her brother's room. It felt like she had ten-pound weights strapped to her ankles with every step she took, her nerves were making her stomach toss and turn with the amount of stress she was under. After what felt like an eternity, Lori finally came face to face with her brother's bedroom door and slowly began to knock on the door. She stood there waiting for a response and before she could knock again she heard a faint answer from the other side of the door.

"Lori? That you sis?" Luna asked

"Yeah, it's me, Luna. Can I come in?" Lori asked.

"Yeah, dude, its unlocked." Luna responded.

Lori slowly opened the door and before she entered Lincoln's room, she peeked her head in to scope out the situation at hand, she was surprised to say the least. When she looked over and saw Lincoln and Luna hugging each other she knew something was wrong, they all hugged each other, but right now it seemed like Lincoln holding on to Luna for dear life. She couldn't see his face, but she had a feeling he had been crying by how much he had buried himself in Luna's embrace. It was enough to break her heart.

"He…hey guys." Said Lori.

"Oh, hey dude. Hey Lincoln, Lori is here, is okay if she comes in?" Luna asked.

Lori looked over and saw Lincoln's head move up and down indicating a yes, "Come on in sis." Luna responded.

Lori pushed the door open just enough for herself to enter and immediately shut the door behind her, it was clear that the conversation that she would have with Lincoln would be best without any interruptions. Lori thought after entering her brother's room the invisible weights around her ankles would've detached and her stomach would've settled, but each step she took towards her brother and sister felt heavier and heavier, all the while she felt like she was going to puke any second. When Lori finally reached her siblings, she tapped Luna on the shoulder indicating that she was in front of them, Luna didn't say anything she just looked up and made eye contact with Lori. When Lori's eyes met Luna's, she could see the hurt that her sister was feeling, almost as if her heart had been shattered, Lori reached out and placed a hand on Luna's shoulder giving her a look of worry. All Luna did was look down towards Lincoln and that was enough for Lori to understand where the source of Luna's hurt was coming from, and she had a feeling it was her turn to feel hurt.

"Hey, Lincoln, buddy? Lori's here." Luna said as she rubbed her brother's back gently.

Upon hearing that his oldest sister had arrived Lincoln looked up and locked eyes with Lori, "Hey Lori." Lincoln said in a very depressed tone that would rival that of even Lucy.

"Hey Linc, you don't look like you're feeling very well. You okay?" Lori asked as she got down on one knee to meet Lincoln on the same level.

"Um…not…not really." Lincoln managed to get out.

"I'm sorry Lincoln, but maybe I can help with that. Luna told me that you wanted to tell me something." Lori responded.

"Ye…yeah I do, but I don't know if…" Lincoln tried to get out.

Lori could see where this was going: Lincoln was beginning to have second thoughts about telling her what he told Luna and, as terrible as it sounded, she couldn't let that happen. Lincoln needed help, and from what Luna described in her text, he probably needed more help than either her or Luna could give, but that wasn't going to stop her from doing everything in her power to help her baby brother. She would do anything for her siblings.

"Hey, Lincoln, I know you're scared, and I can tell what's bothering has literally got you scared, but I promise you I will do everything I can to help you." Lori reassured her brother while placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I…I don't know if…if you can help though." Lincoln responded.

"We won't know if you don't tell me." Lori answered with a soft smile.

"I…I…" Lincoln tried to get out, tears beginning to well in his eyes.

"Please tell me Linky?" Lori asked.

After hearing his sister's plea, Lincoln looked into Lori's eyes and the tears started flooding from his eyes, and basically jumped into Lori's arms, almost knocking her over. He had locked Lori into a tight hug that he didn't intend on letting go anytime soon, and all it took was the utterance of a name. At one point or another all of Lincoln's sisters had called him 'Linky,' but they all had stopped when they had gotten older, except for Leni and Lola who did it primarily to butter him up. That was when he knew Lori was genuinely concerned for his well-being, she only ever called him that when she wanted something or was worried about him, and in this case, it was both the latter and the former.

"Woah, Lincoln, what's wrong?" Lori asked concernedly while return her brother's hug.

"Lori I'm sorry." Lincoln managed to get out through his crying and hitched breathing.

"Sorry? What are you sorry for Lincoln?" Lori asked while looking up at Luna who looked like she was on the verge of tears as well.

"For…for…letting her…her do it." Lincoln managed to say.

After hearing her brother blame himself once again, Luna got up from the bed and crouched down, "Bro, I told you, it's not your fault. She's in the wrong, not you." Luna said softly while rubbing Lincoln's back.

Now Lori was more worried, and confused, about what her brother and sister were talking about, she had a feeling what was bothering Lincoln was bad, but this was on a whole different level. She needed to get handle on the situation, because Lincoln crying in her arms and Luna not saying anything wasn't getting her anywhere, and someone needed to take charge of the current situation. There was no one better than Lori Loud for that exact situation.

"Hey, hey, it's okay Lincoln. I can see that you're hurting and, from what I gathered from you and Luna, someone did something to you today. Is that what happened?" Lori asked.

"Ye…yes." Lincoln responded through his hitched breathing.

"Okay, now, do you think you can tell me what happened?" Lori asked very softly.

"Ye…ye…yes." Lincoln responded as he managed to get his breathing under control and looked up at Lori.

"Good, now, what did happen today?" Lori questioned.

"When I…I told yo…you I had to stay after s…s…school to retake a quiz." Lincoln began.

"Yes, I remember." Lori answered.

"When I was taking my quiz, my teacher came over and started…" Lincoln trailed off, the tears beginning to return.

"Started to what Lincoln? It's okay you can tell me." Lori reassured.

"She…she started touching me." Lincoln admitted.

"Touching you?" Lori questioned.

Lori was more confused than ever now, her brother was trying to keep himself from falling to pieces, and her sister looked almost just as distraught as Lincoln did. All of this from Lincoln saying his teacher had touched him, and with that one thought, an instant red flag flew up and Lori had the worst idea imaginable.

"Lincoln, I need you to be honest with me and tell me everything, where did she touch you?" Lori asked in a very serious tone.

Lincoln didn't say anything he just put his head down, he was ashamed and embarrassed to tell his oldest sister what happened and was still worried she was going to be mad at him for what happened. That couldn't be further from the truth.

"Lincoln, please, I need you to tell me." Lori said.

"He thinks you'll be mad at him if he tells you." Luna interjected.

"What? Lincoln is that true?" Lori asked, a little more aggressively than she meant to. Lincoln just nodded yes in response.

"Lincoln, look at me," Lori instructed to which Lincoln complied, "I promise you that whatever you tell me I will not be mad. I only want to help you." Lori assured.

"Are you sure?" Asked Lincoln.

"Yes." Lori asserted.

Lincoln just looked back up into Lori's eyes and didn't say anything, he just did the same thing he did when Luna asked him to show her where his teacher touched him: he hovered his hand around the zipper area of his pants. Lori's eyes when as wide as they possibly could, and she thought she could hear her own heart shatter, but this only scratched the surface of the horrendous torture Lincoln's teacher had subjected him to. If Lori and Luna's hearts her shattered, then what was left was about to be disintegrated.

"She did something else too." Lincoln said.

"What else did she do to you Lincoln?" Lori asked with concern.

"She p…put her m…mouth there too." Said Lincoln.

"Lincoln…" Lori said in shock.

"After that s…she put me on the f…floor and unbuttoned my p…pants." Lincoln painfully recalled.

"No…" Said Lori.

"She got on top of me and and…" Lincoln tried to say, but the tears began to flow once again.

Lori couldn't stand it anymore, she reached her arms out and wrapped her brother in the tightest hug she could muster, some monster hurt her brother, her baby brother, and he was hurting worse than she'd ever seen anyone in before. He'd been keeping this bottled up all day and been suffering in silence, and she couldn't figure out why he wouldn't tell anyone until he finally told Luna. Lincoln's isn't the best at keeping secrets and normally when it's something this big he'd go and tell their parents or one of his sisters, but why didn't he got to any of them when he got home? Another answer that would only cause further heart ache.

"Lincoln, why didn't tell us when you got home from school? We wouldn't have been mad, we would've helped you literally right away." Lori said on the verge of tears.

"She told m…me if I…I told anyone she'd hurt you guys and me. I didn't want you guys to get hurt." Lincoln admitted.

It all made sense to Lori now; Lincoln's teacher had scared him into thinking that if he told anyone what had happened his teacher would hurt him and the rest of them, and Lincoln would never do anything that would get any of his sisters, or parents, hurt. Even though what his teacher told him was a lie, Lincoln was still young enough to believe what any authority figure told him, and this monster, or bitch as Lori had decided to mentally dub Lincoln's teacher, knew exactly what to say to scare him. Lori almost couldn't believe what she just heard, didn't want to believe what she just heard, what Lincoln had just told her, she looked over to Luna hoping that maybe she would say everything was just a joke, but when she locked eyes with her sister her worst fear was proven true.

"Lori, I…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Lincoln, now shaking, said through is sobs.

"What? Lincoln why are you apologizing?" Lori asked with genuine confusion.

"Because I…I let her do…do it." Lincoln said while lowering his head in shame.

Now it was Lori's turn to break, hearing her brother blame himself for something that a monster did to him struck a nerve within Lori with more force then train at full speed. This bitch had not only taken advantage of him and scare him, but she was also able to manipulate him into thinking everything that happened was his fault. Lori was more furious now than she'd ever been, she wanted to find this woman, or bitch as she preferred at this point, and rip her limb from limb with her bare hands. She didn't realize it, but she was tightening her grip on her brother's arms and breathing heavily, her rage was about to overtake her, but thankfully Luna was there to bring her back.

Luna scooted over and placed a hand on Lori's arm, "Lori, dude, you need to calm down." Luna told her sister.

"Huh?" Lori responded when she finally came back to reality. When she was able to see clearly once again, she saw that Lincoln was wincing in pain.

"Lincoln!" Lori yelped as she quickly released her grasp on her brother, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean…" Lori tried to respond but cut herself off when she saw Lincoln scooting away from her.

"You said she wouldn't be mad Luna!" Lincoln responded

Luna dashed over to her brother and put her arm around him, "She's not mad at you Lincoln, she's mad at your teacher and just wasn't thinking straight dude." Luna assured.

"But why was she squeezing me so hard?" Lincoln asked.

"Like I said bro, she just wasn't thinking straight. She's not mad at you I promise, right Lori?" Luna asked as she looked over and gave Lori a serious look.

"Yes, yes, yes! Lincoln I'm so sorry." Lori kept apologizing.

"But why were you…" Lincoln tried to ask again before Lori cut him off.

Lori crawled closer to Lincoln, "When you apologized for what your teacher attacking you, something just snapped. Seeing that this…this bitch attacked you and manipulated you just made something break. Lincoln I'm sorry for losing my cool, please believe me when I say I'm not mad at you." Lori pleaded while reaching to her brother.

Lincoln still didn't look up and a silence had overtaken the room, Lori was starting to lose hope that her brother would believe her and lowered her head in shame and sadness, she began to lower her arm almost like she was giving up but was stopped when she felt something grab her arm. When Lori looked up, she saw her brother holding her arm with a sad look on his face, maybe he had come around, but Lori wasn't willing to get her hopes up until she heard him say that he did.

"Lincoln?" Lori asked.

"I believe you Lori, I…I was just scared." Lincoln admitted.

"I know Linky." Lori responded.

Lincoln broke free from Luna's grasp and resumed his embrace with his oldest sister, knowing that she would there to help him. "Luna said telling you would make me feel better." Said Lincoln.

"Do you feel better bro?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, I do a little bit. I'm still scared about what she's going to do when she finds out I told you guys." Lincoln answered with worry.

"She's not going to do anything." Lori responded in a serious tone.

"But she…" Lincoln tried to say.

"No. I promise you Lincoln, with every fiber of my being, she's not going to hurt any of us, or you ever again." Lori responded.

Lincoln leaned up from his embrace, "You promise?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes." Lori answered.

"Thank you, Lori, I love you sis." Lincoln responded.

"I love you too little brother." Lori answered.

 _"She's not going to get away with this, she's caused too much pain to walk away from this."_ Lori thought to herself.

 **Hey everybody, I'd like to first apologize for the late update, I've been busy with a different jobs here and there. Secondly, I'd like to thank everyone who follows, favorites and just looks at this story. This chapter ended up being way longer than I thought it would be, but I really wanted to set the stage and capture another moment that Lincoln has with another one of his sisters finding out what happened. I promise I will try to put together a schedule and update regularly. Once again thank you everyone and please leave a review on what you think, I read everyone's feedback and I'd like to thank you all for your positive remarks, once again thanks mah dudes and I'll see you later.**


	5. Mom? Dad? Please don't be mad

Mom, Dad? Please Don't be Mad

Lincoln had come a long way in only a short amount of time: he had reveled to not one, but two of his sisters the torment he endured earlier that day, and it seemed as if he was starting to become less fearful of his attacker, if only slightly. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't scared anymore though, even with both of his older sisters making promises to him that his teacher wouldn't get away with what she had done, they were only teenagers and he was just a kid. What could they possibly do? That's all Lincoln could think about while hugging his oldest sister, he couldn't think of anyway his sisters would be able to keep their promises, but for right now he was just glad that there was somewhere he could feel safe. While Lori was still hugging Lincoln, she looked up and saw her sister, Luna, looking on with tears streaming down her face, this wasn't just affecting Lincoln, it was affecting all of them. Lincoln had put through something so horrendous that it was tearing him apart and just witnessing the pain their brother was in was tearing apart Lori and Luna. Why did this have to happen to him or anyone for that matter?

"Lincoln?" Lori asked.

"Yeah, Lori?" Lincoln responded.

"There's something we need to do now." Lori answered.

"What's that?" Lincoln asked as he looked up at his sister.

"You sure about this sis?" Luna asked.

"We have to Luna, we need as much help as we can get." Lori responded.

"Have to do what? What are you guys talking about?" Lincoln asked looking between both of his sisters.

Lori let out a sigh and looked her brother in the eye, "Lincoln, I know you're still scared, but we need to tell mom and dad." Lori told her brother.

With that suggestion, Lincoln felt his stomach sink to his feet and all the color drain from his face, deep down he knew that he'd eventually have to break the news to his parents, but the idea still terrified him. Telling his sisters was one thing, and he only did that through some convincing from Luna, but telling his parents was something he didn't think he was ready for or could even do right now. Lincoln spaced out after that, his mind going through almost every possible result that could come from telling his parents what his teacher had done to him, none of which ended well. He was torturing himself with every negative outcome his mind could subject him to: having his parents be ashamed of him, blaming him for what happened and worst of all, being abandoned. Our minds can often be our own worst enemy.

"Hey Lincoln? Lincoln? You with us bro?" Luna asked after noticing Lincoln hadn't responded.

"Huh? What?" Lincoln asked after snapping back to reality.

"Lori said we need to tell mom and dad, and she's right dude. They need to know." Luna expressed.

"What?" Lincoln responded, almost in disbelief.

"This is something mom and dad need to know about Lincoln. You were hurt, by someone who was trusted to protect you, and something needs to be done." Lori responded.

"But…but…you guys said you'd help." Lincoln counter frantically looking back and forth between Luna and Lori.

Luna got up, knelt down and placed a hand on her brother's shoulder, "And we will bro, but there's only so much we can do. Mom and dad can help a lot more and we'll still be there through it all. I promise baby bro." Luna expressed

"With mom and dad, we can get you all of the help you need, and that bitch can get what she deserves." Said Lori, "Sorry, I just can't stand this woman." Lori apologized after realizing her slip-up.

Everyone in the room seemed to have been on board with the next course of action, everyone except Lincoln that is. The one thing he was hoping to avoid, potentially forever if he had his way, he feared how his parents were going to react to everything that had transpired earlier at school. It appeared that no matter how many times his sisters told him no one was going to be mad at him for what happen, Lincoln just couldn't fully believe what they were telling him was the truth. It was the unknown that he feared the most; his parents didn't know what had happened and their response to it remained in limbo, Lincoln just didn't want to risk suffering. One traumatic experience was enough for today.

"Well…" Lincoln tried to express before he was cut off by Luna.

"I think we should right now bro, the sooner you tell them the sooner this woman can get locked up." Luna expressed as she stood up.

"Yeah, but…" Lincoln tried to say.

"Luna is literally right Lincoln, we shouldn't wait any longer." Lori agreed as she also stood up.

"Guys, I'm not so…" Lincoln tried once again, to only be cut off.

"Should we be there we he tells them sis?" Luna asked.

"Maybe, it's up to Lincoln though." Lori answered

"If you would just listen…" Lincoln attempted to say.

"I don't know if mom and pops would want us there, this is something serious." Luna responded, continuing not to pay attention to Lincoln.

"We already know, maybe if we tell them they'd be okay with us staying." Lori suggested, also continuing not to pay attention to Lincoln.

Lincoln had finally had enough, "Would you both shut-up for second?!" Lincoln blurted out in frustration.

Both Luna and Lori turned to face him, "Woah dude, what's wrong?" Luna asked.

Lincoln took a second to calm himself down, yelling was a normal way to get everyone's attention in the Loud House, and finally gave his piece on his sister's idea, "Guys, I know you have good intentions, but I don't know if I want to tell mom and dad." Lincoln expressed.

This is what both Lori and Luna were afraid of: even after talking with Lincoln about what happened and reassuring him numerous times that none of this was his fault and he wasn't in any trouble, he was still scared that what his teacher told him was true. Luna was a little more discouraged by this, she was certain that after Lincoln talked to Lori about everything, he'd be more willing to talk to others, but maybe this was all for naught. Lori was honestly shocked by Lincoln's response, if it were her, she'd have run straight to her parents and spilled her guts, but she needed to remember that Lincoln wasn't her and he reacted differently than she did. Lori looked over at Luna, who had a look of concern on her face, and wondered what else they could do or say to convince Lincoln that it was okay to tell their parents.

"Why not Lincoln? We promise nothing bad will happen, they'll want to help." Lori assured.

"It…it just feels like if I tell them I'll just be disappointing them. I don't want to disappoint them Lori." Lincoln said earnestly with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Dude, they won't be disappointed in you, they'll be proud of you for telling them. Just like I was." Luna expressed.

"Luna's right Lincoln, they won't be disappointed in you or mad at you. It takes a lot of bravery to tell someone that something this happened, and they'll be proud of you for trusting them enough to tell them. Just like Luna was and I just like I am." Lori told her brother.

Lincoln looked down, "It's just…just so…hard…" Lincoln trailed off, clenching his fists.

Lori got down on one knee, "Lincoln, normally I'd tell you I know it's hard, but I'm not even going to begin to think I know how you feel or how hard this must be for you, because I've never been in this situation. I can promise you this though; everyone in this house is going to do everything to help you get through this." Lori promised.

Lincoln looked up into his sister's eyes searching for any ounce of disseat in her words, but he couldn't find any, only the earnest truth and dedication in every word Lori had just uttered to him. He looked over her shoulder and locked eyes with his sister, Luna, and saw the same determination to help that he saw within Lori, he looked back to Lori who still had the same determined look as she did when he looked away, Lincoln realized right there he had at least two allies in all of this. Something he needed more now than ever.

Lincoln looked Lori directly in the eye, "are you sure?" he asked Lori

Lori looked back at her brother, "Yes, I literally promise you Lincoln." Lori answered.

Lori was still a little nervous that Lincoln might still be on the fence, but all of that was wiped from her mind when Lincoln reached out and pulled her into a hug, confirming that he believed every word she had said. Lori returned her brother's embrace and a smile stretched across her face, her brother trusted her, and it appeared that he was willing to trust others and believed they would help him. There was a point where Lincoln didn't think he could trust anyone with this secret, and after everything his teacher had told him, he was certain he would carry this on his own forever. Now, it seemed as if he had allies to help carry this weight and, eventually, help him drop it completely.

Lori released her hug on Lincoln, "do you think you can tell mom and dad now?" Lori asked with a soft smile.

Lincoln looked up at his sister, " _sniff_ …yes." Lincoln answered with a smile of his own and tears in his eyes.

Luna walked over and placed her hand on Lincoln's shoulder, "I'm proud of you, bro, I know this wasn't an easy decision, but it's the right one." Luna expressed.

Lincoln looked up at Luna and then looked back at Lori, "Thank you guys, for helping me. I love you so much." Lincoln expressed.

"We love you too dude." Said Luna as she leaned down and wrapped Lincoln in a side hug.

"And we always will." Lori added as she moved over to Lincoln's other side and wrapped him in a side hug as well.

If Lincoln, or either of his sisters, could stay there in each other's embrace for the rest of time, they'd do it and wouldn't care if this was their final resting place, if Lincoln could feel safe and the girls could protect their brother, it would all be worth it. Their embrace didn't last as long as the previous ones had, Lori had gotten Lincoln to agree to tell their parents what had happened, and she didn't want to give him the chance to change his mind. She felt guilty for, for what she viewed, rushing Lincoln into this next step, but if anything was going to be done, they needed to know. They needed to know now.

Lori released her hug and walked over to Lincoln's bedroom door, "guys I know none of us want to leave right now, trust me I'd rather stay here hugging and protecting you Lincoln, but if mom and dad are going to know it's best if we do it sooner rather than later.

Luna looked down at Lincoln, "you ready?" Luna asked Lincoln.

Lincoln looked up at Luna, "yes, but…" Lincoln trailed off.

"But what bro?" Luna asked, a sense of fear in her voice.

"Will…will you guys be in the room when I tell them?" Lincoln asked, looking between his two sisters.

Lori and Luna looked at each other and nodded, "Yes." They both answered in unison.

With that, Lincoln stood up and walked over to Lori, "let's do this." Lincoln said with a slight hint of determination in his voice, but also a small amount of fear as well.

After getting one final confirmation from her brother, Lori opened the door and let Lincoln exit first, then Luna and then herself, she shut the door behind her and released a sigh of nervousness. Lincoln may have been the one who was telling their parents about what happened, but she couldn't help but be nervous about the entire situation, she knew their parents wouldn't be mad at him, but no child is ever confident about breaking any kind of news to their parents. Lincoln made it to the stairs and looked back, giving both of his sisters a worried look, to which they both responded by walking over to him and each putting a hand on either of his shoulders, letting him know everything would be okay. They all walked down the stairs together, taking each step one at a time and letting Lincoln set the pace, even with them taking some of the weight of his shoulders he was still bearing most of it. A voice in Lincoln's head kept telling him to turn around and run straight to his room and pretend like this whole thing didn't happen, but an even louder voice, or voices, would chime in and tell him that he could do this and that he was stronger than his fear. He kept hearing Lori and Luna telling him that he could do this and how proud they were of him for doing this, and that's why he didn't give in to his fear, there were people who believed in him and would be there for him. They finally made it to the bottom of the stairs and when they looked over, they saw their parents on the couch watching the news and talking with one another. It was time.

Lincoln cleared his throat, "Mom? Dad?" He asked hoping to get his parents attention.

Lynn and Rita turned to see his son and two of his daughters by the stairs, "Hey sport. Hey girls, you guys need something?" Their father inquired.

Luna stepped forward, "yeah pop-star, there's something we need to tell you and mom." Luna answered.

Rita stood up from the couch, "okay honey, what is it?" Their mother asked.

"Actually, this might be better in a more private setting. Can we go to your guys room for this?" Lori interjected.

Both parents looked at each other with confused looks, "Well, sure sweetie, but what's this about?" Rita asked.

It was Lincoln's turn this time, "something happened today." Lincoln answered.

"What happened champ?" Lynn Sr. asked

"I think it's best if we tell you when we're in your room." Lori suggested.

Now both of their parents were starting to become more concerned with whatever was going on, but if they felt that privacy was necessary, they were more than willing to humor them and change the location of their current conversation. Both parents walked over to the door to their bedroom and opened motioning for their kids to enter, they were more than willing to comply as they made their way into their parents' room. After each of their children had entered their room, Lynn Sr. and Rita entered and shut the door behind them.

"Okay, kids, what's so important that we needed to talk in private?" Lynn Sr. asked with noticeable concern in his voice.

"I think it would be best if you and mom sat down for this." Lori suggested.

"Kids, you're starting to worry me and your father, what is going on?" Rita asked

"Something happened at school today." Lincoln answered.

Both parents just looked at each other and then turned back to their kids, "what happened?" Rita asked.

"Mom, dad, please sit down and Lincoln will tell you." Lori suggested

Both parents, or any parent for that matter, weren't used to taking orders from their children, but they could both tell that what had happened wasn't good and that their kids were trying to handle in delicately. Once again, they humored their kids and both parents took a sear on their bed, "Okay, kids, what is going on and what happened?" Lynn Sr. demanded.

Lincoln was about to open his mouth and answer, but he struggled to find the right words, either from fear, nervousness or both. Luna noticed this and decided to act, "it's okay bro, like I said upstairs, they won't be mad." Luna explained.

Their mother became even more concerned, "why would we be mad?" Rita asked with a mixture of confusion and concern.

After letting out a long sigh Lincoln walked over to his parents' bed and sat down between them, "something happened at school." Lincoln reiterated.

"What happened son?" Lynn Sr. asked.

Lincoln looked to Luna and Lori, almost as if he was searching for help, they both made eye contact with him and each gave him a soft smile. "You can do this Lincoln, we both know you can." Lori responded.

Lincoln took a deep breath and looked up at his mother, "I had to stay after school today." Said Lincoln.

"We know, Lori told us it was to retake a test or something." His mother responded, "why would we be mad about that?" Rita inquired.

"Well, I…I did have to retake my quiz, but I had to do something else too. Something I didn't want to do." Lincoln answered.

Rita looked up at her husband who looked just as confused and worried as she did, "what else did you have to do sport?" Lynn Sr. asked while looking down at Lincoln.

"When I was retaking my test, Mrs. Johnson came over and…and…" Lincoln trailed off, tears beginning to run down his face.

Now Rita and Lynn Sr. were starting to panic a little, something happened to their son at school and, whatever it was, has him in tears and he even started shaking a little. Rita took this as her cue to comfort her son, "honey, what happened?" Rita asked while wrapping her arm around her son.

Lincoln looked up at his mother, "I let something happen that I shouldn't have." Lincoln answered.

"You didn't let anything happen Lincoln, this isn't your fault." Lori interjected.

Lincoln put his head down, "I'm sorry." Lincoln answered.

Both sisters were worried that Lincoln was beginning to shut down, so Luna walked over and knelt to her brother's level, "Lincoln, it's okay dude, I know you're scared, but just like me and Lori, mom and pops won't be mad. They'll help you like we did and still will." Luna reassured.

Lincoln looked up and looked into his sister's eyes and only saw the sincerity and honesty in her eyes, " _sniff_ …okay." Lincoln responded.

Luna stood up and walked back over to Lori, hoping that what she said would help restore some of her brother's confidence, only time would tell.

Lincoln looked back up at his mother, "While I was taking my quiz, Mrs. Johnson walked over to me and put…put her hands…hands on my shoulders and then started to rub my back." Lincoln finally managed to get out.

"Why would she do that?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"She said she was trying to relax me while I took my quiz." Lincoln answered.

Both parents could tell there was more to this story than a teacher just trying to relax a student, "what else happened honey?" Rita asked.

Lincoln swallowed hard, "she started moving her…her hand down my chest, then my stomach and then she stopped when she got…here." Lincoln used his hand to indicate where his teacher had stopped.

When his parents looked down and noticed he was hovering his hand over the zipper area of his pants, Lynn Sr.'s eyes went as wide as dinner plates and Rita let out a gasp of shock and fear. Neither of them wanted to believe what he was telling them, but it would appear their worst fear had come true; one of their kids had been abused.

Rita looked down at her son, seeing tears in his eyes she wrapped him in a tight hug, "Lincoln, my baby." Rita responded.

Lynn Sr. was visibly shocked, he didn't know how to feel. He felt like he had failed his son, he felt sad that one of his children had to suffer this kind of torment and he was angry that some monster thought his son, his only son, was their play thing that they could do whatever they wanted to. He wasn't sure how, but he was going to get justice for his son, no one does that to any child and especially not his child.

"That's not everything though." Lori interjected.

"What?!" Rita responded, "something else happened?!" She asked breaking her hug from Lincoln and holding him at arm's length.

Lincoln looked up at his mother, "she…she put her m…mouth there too." Lincoln answered.

Rita couldn't believe what she was hearing, but she didn't want to be taken by anymore surprises, so she asked the question she didn't want the answer to, "Lincoln, sweetie, did anything else happen?" Rita inquired.

Lincoln stayed silent for what seemed like an eternity until he finally spoke, "She…she made me put m…my m…mouth on her." Lincoln answered.

Neither of his parents needed him to point our where, they both had a good idea where this monster made their son put his mouth, "Honey, I'm so sorry." Rita said with visible tears in her eyes.

"There's something else." Lincoln responded.

"What?" Lynn Sr. asked in shock. _"What other horrendous action could she have done to my son?"_ Lynn Sr. asked himself internally

"She put me…me on the ground and put…put me…in…inside…" That was all Lincoln could get out before his mom wrapped him in another hug.

"You don't need to say anything else honey, I know it's hard." His mother told him.

"Yes, we know that this was hard for you, but we're very proud of you. Telling someone something like this happened isn't easy, but it seems like you had some help with this already." His father responded while looking up at his oldest and third eldest daughter, who were crying themselves.

Not being able to stand seeing their parents or their brother in this state, Lori and Luna walked over and wrapped their parents and Lincoln in a group hug, hoping that their brother would be okay and that their parents would be too. None of this was easy for any of them.

Each one of them wanted to say something about the situation, but they just couldn't, knowing someone they loved was in such a deep pain, all each one of them wanted to do was sit there forever and hug their son and brother. But one thing was for sure: this woman wasn't going to get away with what she had done. Not now. Not ever.

 **Okay, so, I'd like to first apologize for the late update. Since my last chapter update a lot has happened and I've been really busy, but I'm back and I'm going to start getting back into the swing of things. Thank you everyone for all the support for this and I promise the next chapter won't take as long. Once again please review and if you like it give it a fav.**


	6. A Horrible Accident

A Horrible Accident

It was starting to get late, none of them realized it, but they had been huddled together in a group hug for quite some time, but they didn't care, the only they cared about was keeping each other safe. Lincoln's parents were just faced with one of the worst situations they could've ever imagined; one of their children had been taken advantage of and hurt in one of the worst ways possible. They'd be lying if they said if the pain didn't cut a little deeper knowing that it was their only son that had been hurt, the Loud parents loved all their children, but Lincoln was their only son. Their favorite son. Lynn Sr. didn't want the moment to end, but he happen to look over to the alarm clock by his and his wife's bed to see that it was a little after 9 o'clock, as much as he wanted to stay her with his wife and son, and daughters, everyone needed their sleep.

"Lincoln, Rita, girls?" Lynn Sr. asked his family as he released his hug.

"What's up pop-star?" Luna asked as she looked up to her father.

"Yeah, dad, what's going?" Lori asked.

Rita didn't say anything, she just kept holding Lincoln as she looked up at her husband with tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"I know none of us want to leave Lincoln's side right now, believe me I don't want to either, but it's getting late and I can tell that everyone is getting tired." Lynn Sr. pointed out. "I think it might be best for everyone if we all try to get some sleep. A lot has happened and even more still needs to be done, but right now we won't be able to do anything if we're all exhausted." Lynn Sr. exclaimed.

"But dad! We need to call the police; we need to do something right now! She can't get away with this!" Lori exclaimed while standing up from the bed.

"I know honey, and we will, but the police won't be able to do much at this hour," Lynn Sr. explained. "And your brother has been through a lot today, and he looks exhausted. Having the police come to our house, Lincoln having to give two detectives a statement that could take hours and worrying your sisters to death? I think the best way to approach this is to go to the police station first thing in the morning." Lynn Sr. outlined.

"Are you sure pops? I think the sooner we tell the fuzz the sooner we can get this woman behind bars." Luna interjected.

"Yeah, dad, Luna's right." Lori agreed.

Lynn Sr. started to take in everything his daughters were telling him, "You girls have a point, and by that, I mean you're absolutely right. Honey, what do you think?" Lynn Sr. asked his wife.

Rita looked down at Lincoln, who she was still hugging tightly, and then back up to her husband, "I think…we should let Lincoln decide. He's the one that's been affected by this the most." Rita responded.

Lincoln looked up at his mother upon hearing her response, he looked stunned that his mom left something like this up to him; it sounded bad, but he didn't think his input really mattered. He thought the decision on what to do would be made for him and he would just go along with it but seeing that it was left up to him slightly overwhelmed him to the point where he wanted someone else to make the decision for him. Lincoln started looking to each member of his family he was with, each one having a mixture of a concern and anticipation on their faces waiting for him to tell them what he wanted to do. Right now, though, all he wanted to do was hide.

"Are…are you sure you want me to decide?" Lincoln asked everyone.

Rita looked down into her son's eyes, "Honey, I know it's a big decision to make, and what happened to you is something that should never happen to anyone. I want you to make this decision so you can gain back a sense of control over your life and the decisions you make in regards to your life, she stole that from you and I want you to get that back." Lincoln's mother explained to her son.

Lincoln took in every word his mother had said to him and began to look around the room and each person he locked eyes with gave him a small smile, almost as if they were trying to support what his mother had told him. He looked down at his feet for a second and started taking everything in; Luna and Lori were right, they should let the authorities know as soon as possible, but his father was also right: it was late and the more he thought about it the more he realized how tired he was right now. In fact, he was exhausted, between the events at school, his nightmare and explaining everything to his sisters and parents wiped him out, he wanted to do something, but right now the only thing he could focus on was how tired he was.

"I think…I think we should wait until morning." Lincoln finally answered.

"Then that's what we'll do honey." Rita responded as she hugged her son once again.

Lori and Luna exchanged slight looks of concern over their brother's decision, but they could tell that arguing wasn't an option and when they looked down at their brother they could tell he was exhausted, it looked like he was falling asleep in their mother's arms right there. Lynn Sr. let out a slight sigh of relief, he was going to help his son in every way he could, but Lincoln had been through enough today and needed some rest. But the question remained, would he be able to rest?

"Alright, it looks like we have a plan, I think it's time we all try to get some sleep." Lynn Sr. announced to the room.

"I think you're right dear, Lincoln if you don't want to be alone tonight you can stay here with me and your father tonight." Rita offered her son.

"Your mother is right son, if you don't want to be alone tonight you can sleep here tonight." Lynn Sr. reassured his son.

Lincoln started to consider his parents offer; he was still in a broken state and truth be told he didn't really want to be alone, but, as with most kids his age, he was slightly embarrassed about the thought of sleeping in his parents room at his age. He knew neither Luna nor Lori would tease him about it, but without the rest of his sisters knowing the situation, he didn't want to risk facing any of verbal jabs his sisters may throw his way, even if they would be in good fun. Lincoln decided against his better judgment and decline his parents offer, he could only hope he wouldn't regret this decision as the night went on and he hoped his thoughts would not haunt him like they had been.

"That…that's okay mom, I'll be okay." Lincoln responded.

Lynn Sr. and his wife exchanged concerned looks, "Are you sure sport? You're more than welcome to stay here tonight." Lynn Sr. assured.

"I…I'm sure dad, I'll be okay for the night." Lincoln promised with a forced smile.

"Well, if you're sure about this, then I guess that's okay, but if anything happens through the night you come and get me and your mother, okay?" Lynn Sr. added.

"I will dad." Lincoln promised.

"Okay, then I guess we should all get to bed, we've got a big day tomorrow." Lynn Sr. decreed.

Rita and her daughters weren't convinced that Lincoln would be okay on his own, but this was another situation where arguing wasn't going to help the situation and potentially make everything worse. Lincoln gave his mother one last strong hug, got up and hugged his father and made his way over to Luna and Lori to hug them as well, which they gladly returned with the full amount of their strength. Once Lincoln released from his sisters he bid everyone a good night and made his way out of his parents room with sisters not too far behind, Lincoln may have been staying by himself tonight, but that didn't mean his sisters weren't going to keep a close eye on him. All three of the siblings made their way to the stairs and climbed to the top, Lincoln began to make his way to his room when he was stopped when he heard his sister Lori call for him to wait a second.

"Hey Lincoln?" Lori called out.

"Huh? Oh, Lori, what's up?" Lincoln turned around and asked.

Lori gave Luna one last look, "I know you said you'd be okay by yourself tonight, but are you sure you'll be okay? Luna told me about the nightmare you had earlier." Lori expressed.

"Yeah bro, I know you said you'd be okay, but after what happened earlier, I don't know if you should be left alone." Luna interjected.

"I just think it might be best if you stayed with me or Luna tonight." Lori suggested.

"Or the both of us if you'd feel safer better that way dude." Luna added.

"That's literally a great idea Luna." Lori complimented her younger sister.

Lincoln was starting to get overwhelmed by his sister's suggestions and continuous talking, it's not that he didn't like either of his sister's ideas, he wanted to jump on the opportunity immediately after Lori had first suggested it, but one problem remained. The same fear went through his head when Lori made this suggestion as when his parents did; part of him was still not willing to face the small amount of embarrassment that came with staying with either of his older sisters. He once again went against his better judgment and decided to decline his sister's offer and tough it out for the night, something he should've really reconsidered before giving his answer.

"Girls, girls, it's okay. Thank you, but I…I'll be okay by myself for tonight." Lincoln answered.

Lori gave Luna a look of skepticism, which Luna returned, "Are you about that Lincoln?" Lori asked.

"Yeah, bro, I know you said you feel better after telling us and the rents, but I don't know if you should be left alone tonight." Luna expressed.

Lincoln started to sweat a little, "Yeah, I'm sure guys, plus don't you think I'm a little too old to be staying with either of you?" Lincoln expressed with a forced smile and a small chuckle.

There was the answer they were looking for: Lincoln was embarrassed of spending the night in his sister's room, and potentially the same bed if the floor wasn't up to par for any of their guests. They were confused at first; he use to stay in their rooms all the time when he was younger, hell they all use to gather in Lori and Leni's room on Christmas Eve and watch movies until they fell asleep because they were all excited for what the following day would bring. But after everything that had happened to him today, he was embarrassed by that? Not too long ago he was clinging to Luna like his life depended on it, but now he was too embarrassed to stay the night in his sister's room, something didn't seem right.

Lori crouched down to be at Lincoln's level, "Lincoln, are you embarrassed about staying with either of you big sisters?" Lori asked innocently.

Lincoln frowned slightly and looked down at the floor, "Yeah, I mean, I'm eleven years old and I should be able to sleep in my bed." Lincoln responded slightly shaking.

Luna crouched down next to Lori and placed a hand on Lincoln's shoulder, "There's nothing to be embarrassed about dude, you've been through something horrible and I can tell you're still scared, aren't you?" Luna asked.

Lincoln looked up, tears welling up in his eyes, "Yeah…" Lincoln responded.

Luna leaned in and gave Lincoln a tight hug, "Then I don't think you should be alone tonight bro." Luna suggested.

Lori stood up, "I agree with Luna. So, what do you say Lincoln, want to stay with one of us tonight?" Lori asked.

Lincoln didn't say anything, he had buried his head in Luna's shoulder when she hugged him, but he was able to move his head up and down to say yes to his older sister's question, "I think that's a decision, who do you want to stay with tonight?" Lori asked.

Lincoln lifted his head up from Luna's shoulder and started to look between Luna and Lori who were both smiling at him, each with a slight hope that he would pick them to stay with for the night. You would've thought someone just asked Lincoln which one of his sisters he liked more, Luna or Lori, by the way he was frantically switching between each of his sisters and the worried look that crossed his face. Lincoln had been through so much today, and he'd opened and bonded with both of his sisters tonight, the more he thought about it, the more he didn't want to be away from either of them. Lori was right: Luna literally had a great idea.

Lincoln looked at Lori, "Would it be possible for me to…to stay with…" Lincoln began to stammer.

A small smile crept across Lori's face as she walked over and knelt in front of Lincoln, "Lincoln, it's okay if you want to stay with Luna, I won't be upset." Lori reassured her brother.

"Wait, Lori, no that's not…" Lincoln quickly responded.

Luna looked at her brother, "You wanna stay with Lori then bro?" Luna asked with a little confusion.

"Wait, no, that's not…" Lincoln tried to get out, but was starting to become tongue tied.

Lori could see that Lincoln was starting to become a little overwhelmed and decided to step in, "Lincoln, listen to me, neither of us will be upset by what you choose to do. If you want to stay with Luna, I won't be upset. If you want to stay with me, I'm sure Luna won't be upset." Lori told her brother softly.

"Big sis is right Linc, I won't be upset." Luna added with a smile.

"Now, just take a deep breath and tell us what you want to do." Lori responded.

Lincoln looked at both of his sisters, who were smiling at him, and breathed and out deeply twice to calm his nerves before he gave his answer, "Okay, choosing between you guys, any of you, is something I hate doing, but I did make a decision." Lincoln answered leaving both of his sisters in anticipation.

"It it's okay with you guys, I'd like to stay with both of you tonight." Lincoln said in a very optimistic voice.

Lori smiled upon hearing Lincoln's request and stood up, she meant what she said when she told Lincoln she wouldn't be upset if he picked Luna over her but hearing that he wanted to be with her as well as Luna made her heart swell. Luna appeared to share the same amount of joy upon hearing Lincoln's answer by the way she whipped her head around and gave Lori a huge smile. This was one of the best examples of why his sisters, and friends for that matter, admired Lincoln: when he is the one suffering, when he is the one who has been wronged and even when he is the one who truly needs help, he continues to look out for the people around them and what they want. That's why he didn't tell them when he came home, even though his teacher lied to him, he was looking out for them and making sure they'd be okay instead of trying to take care of himself. Lincoln was the most selfless person any of his sisters or friends could think of.

Lori looked over at Lincoln, "I was literally hoping you'd ask that." Lori answered.

Luna turned back to Lincoln, "Of course dude." Luna answered with much enthusiasm.

Lincoln gave them each a big smile and wrapped Luna in a surprise hug, "Thank you, both of you." Lincoln responded.

"No problem bro." Luna responded after returning her brother's hug.

Lincoln was more than excited that his sisters were more than agreeable to his choice, but a thought crossed his mind that he expressed with his sisters, "Wait, where are we going to sleep?" Lincoln asked.

"What do you mean?" Lori asked slightly confused.

"Well, my room really isn't big enough for all three of us." Lincoln answered.

"Oh, that's an easy fix, we can just sleep in my…" Lori almost suggested.

In situations like this Lori would normally offer up hers and Leni's room, it was the biggest of all the kid's rooms after all, but none of their other siblings knew what had happened to Lincoln yet, in fact they hadn't even talked about telling the others what had happened. If they stayed in Lori's room, Leni might start asking questions, and if they stayed in Luna's room, Luan might start asking questions. This was starting to become more difficult than any of them thought it was going to be, but Lori was determined to make sure that her and Luna would be there for Lincoln tonight and make sure he would be okay. Lori was drawing a blank, until Luna interjected.

"I know." Luna expressed, "We could camp out in the living room, there's plenty space for three people dudes." Luna pointed out.

Lori thought for a second, "That's a great idea Luna." Lori applauded her sister, "What do you think Lincoln?" Lori asked her brother.

Lincoln got excited, "Yeah, that will definitely work." Lincoln added.

"Okay, I'll go grab the blow-up mattress and you two go get ready for bed." Lori politely commanded her younger siblings.

Lincoln and Luna nodded in compliance and each sibling made their way to their respective bedroom to get ready for their impromptu camp out in the living room, you'd think they were all kids again getting ready to watch movies in Lori's room on Christmas Eve. When Lincoln got to his door, he opened it and entered his room, he opened his dresser and pulled out a pair of orange pajamas he normally wore when he was getting ready for bed. Once he was finally dressed in his sleep attire, he was ready to meet up with his sisters, but just as he was about to leave his room, he caught a glimpse of something in the corner of his eye: he stuffed rabbit Bun Bun. Other than his family and friends, Bun Bun had always been there for him when he needed comforting or any kind of security, he was eleven years old and was going to be with his sisters tonight, but after today he could use all the reassurance and safety he could get. He decided to take Bun Bun with him. He grabbed his lifelong friend, exited his room and made his way to the bathroom where he would finish the last bit of his nighttime ritual before meeting up with Lori and Luna downstairs.

Luna had a more difficult situation to deal with; her roommate, Luan, had already fallen asleep and all of the lights in their room were turned off, she had to be careful unless she wanted to wake her roommate and explain why she wasn't sleeping in their room tonight. Luna opened her bedroom door just enough to squeeze right in and keep the light from the hallway from entering the musician's and comedian's bedroom, she hoped. When Luna was finally in her room she sneaked as quietly as she could, making her way to her shared closet looking for her traditional night shirt she slept in. Once she found her prize, Luna decided to make a quick change right there in front of her closet, she managed to keep her noise volume to almost completely silent throughout the entire process. Luna was ready to meet up with Lori and Lincoln, the only thing she had to do is make it out of her room without waking her roommate, which proved to be just as easy as it was to enter. Luna was able to sneak over to the door and squeeze through the exit she had left for herself, once she was outside, she quietly closed the door and let out a sigh of relief that no one was alerted to her sudden entrance and exodus. She looked to her left and noticed that the bathroom was free, she too, like Lincoln, decided it to be best to relieve herself before meeting up with her siblings, so she entered the bathroom to finish up her nighttime ritual. After finishing up in the bathroom, Luna made her way downstairs to meet up with Lincoln and Lori, when she reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw Lincoln sitting on the couch waiting for her and their older sister, but upon further investigation it looked like Lincoln was trying to hide something.

Luna walked over and sat down next to Lincoln, "You ready for our camp out bro?" Luna asked while wrapping her arm around her brother.

Lincoln looked up at Luna, "Yeah, sis, now we just need Lori." Lincoln said while holding one of his hands behind his back.

Luna took notice to Lincoln's fidgeting and decided to get to the bottom of it, "What ya got behind your back dude?" Luna asked.

Lincoln's eyes went a little wide, "Oh, nothing, I just have an itch I'm trying to reach." Lincoln lied trying to get Luna to move on.

Luna raised her brow and decided to call Lincoln's bluff, "Oh, really? Well, turn around here and I'll get it for you." Luna offered.

Lincoln started to scoot down the couch, "Oh, that's okay, I can get it." Lincoln responded.

"Oh, come on bro, you use to love it when we would scratch your back." Luna answered playfully whiling moving towards Lincoln.

Lincoln was starting to get more and more worried, "I'm fine Luna, I can get it." Lincoln responded.

"Are you sure Linc?" Luna asked with a mischievous grin as she inched closer to her brother.

Lincoln was starting to shake slightly, and he felt like a cold sweat coming on at any moment, "Ye…Yeah I'm sure L…Luna." Lincoln answered.

Luna get getting closer to Lincoln and when she finally reached him, she placed a hand on his shoulder, a mistake she would soon come to regret; the second Luna's hand touched Lincoln's shoulder his eyes went wide and when he saw his sister smiling tears began to stream down his cheeks. At that moment Lincoln didn't see his sister playfully teasing him, he saw the monster who hurt him earlier that day, Lincoln had taken what his mother had told him about taking his life back to heart, but, right now, he wasn't ready. Lincoln was lost in a daze and had to be brought back to reality by Luna gently shaking him and doing whatever she could to bring him back to reality.

"Yo, bro, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Luna asked while gently shaking her brother.

Lincoln shook his head and finally snapped back into reality, "Huh? What? Luna! It's you!" Lincoln responded.

"Of course, it's me dude, we're the only two down here." Luna responded while wiping away some of her brother's tears.

"I…I…just thought I…I…" Lincoln tried to get out.

Luna looked at Lincoln with a look of concern, "Bro, what happened? All I did was put my hand on your shoulder." Luna responded.

Lincoln looked down after hearing Luna speak, "That's how it started." Lincoln answered.

Luna was confused for a second, but the answer she was searching for hit her like truck, "Oh, my god, Lincoln I'm so sorry bro." Luna responded as she moved away from Lincoln.

"When you kept getting closer, I just got scared and then when you put your hand on me it just brought it all back." Lincoln explained in a somber tone.

Luna felt worse than she had ever in her life; from the moment she found out what happened to her brother she vowed to protect him at all costs, and her she was, albeit accidentally, making her brother relive every painful moment. She didn't know what to say, all she could do was stare at him and keep hoping that she didn't make the situation worse than it already was. Luna thought that maybe Lincoln needed to be alone right now, even if he knew it was her, but she didn't think right now would be the best time for her to be in his line of vision, so she decided to come up with an excuse to upstairs.

Luna slowly got up from the couch, "I'm…I'm going to go see what's taking Lori so long." Luna told Lincoln as she began to walk towards the stairs, until she felt something grab her wrist.

Luna turned around to see Lincoln was holding onto her wrist, "Bro?" Luna asked.

Lincoln looked up at Luna, "Please don't leave." Lincoln pleaded with his sister.

Luna looked into her brother's eyes and saw only fear and sadness, it was safe to say that she hadn't made the situation worse, it was already as bad as it could possibly be; there was no making it worse, her brother was broken and needed help putting all of the pieces back together. Luna gave Lincoln a sympathetic look and sat back down on the couch, without warning Lincoln wrapped Luna a hug whilst burying his head into her side, Luna was taken a back at first, but embraced her brother tightly letting him know that he was safe with her. To Luna, it honestly looked like, after speaking with their parents, that Lincoln was starting to get better and had started the process of overcoming what had happened to him, but it appeared he was still in a broken state. Luna couldn't help but to blame herself.

While Luna and Lincoln were downstairs, Lori was in her bedroom searching through her closet for her sleepwear along with the blow-up mattress that all three siblings could share, but, based on the state of her closet, she was basically looking for a needle in a haystack. Leni had recently organized their closet and did a good job of it, a little too good, she was hoping that she'd be able to get in and out no questions asked. Looks like that isn't going to happen. Lori opened the closet door and looked over to her roommate's bed, luckily Leni hadn't gone to sleep yet, Lori was going to have to be careful if she didn't want Leni to get suspicious. Lori exited the closet and made her way, very slowly, over to her roommate to hopefully find out where the mattress was without Leni asking too many questions.

"Hey, Leni?" Lori asked her younger sister.

Leni looked up to see her sister in front of her, "Oh, hey, Lori! Like, what's up?" Leni asked her older sister with a smile.

"I was in our closet looking for the blow-up mattress, but I can't find it. I know you cleaned it up recently." Lori explained.

"Oh, yeah, it was totes messy. Do you like how I organized it?" Leni asked gleefully.

"I do, you did a good job, but I need to find the blow-up mattress. Do you remember where you put it?" Lori asked.

"Wait, like, wouldn't it be gone?" Leni asked her sister.

Lori gave her sister a puzzled look, "You've literally lost me Leni." Lori responded.

"Wait, how did I lose you when you're in front of me?" Leni asked.

Lori slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand in response to her sister's question, "I mean, I don't understand you question: why wouldn't the blow-up mattress be here anymore?" Lori asked.

"Well, you said it was a "blow-up," mattress, don't things that blow-up disappear?" Leni asked earnestly.

Lori sighed, "It's not that kind of blow-up Leni, we put air, like a balloon, so we can sleep on it." Lori explained to her sister.

After a second of thought Leni snapped her fingers, "Oh, you mean the air bed, yeah, I remember where I put it. It should be on the top shelf." Leni answered.

"Thanks Leni." Lori thanked her sister with a smile.

"You're welcome Lori." Leni happily responded.

Lori ran back over to the closet and started searching the area where Leni told her to look and, sure enough, the blow-up mattress was right where Leni said it was. Once Lori had grabbed the mattress, she grabbed her pajamas and got dressed right there in the closet as fast as she could, Leni hadn't questioned why Lori wanted to know where the mattress was, and she wanted to keep it that way. After Lori had finally gotten dressed, she grabbed the blow-up mattress and exited the closet, she made a b-line for the door, so she could get out before Leni could aske any questions. When she finally reached the door, she wrapped her hand around the doorknob and was about to be home free, but fate decided to be cruel to our oldest Loud.

"Oh, Lori, what did you need the bed for?" Leni asked her older sister.

 _"Fuck."_ Lori said mentally. Lori turned to her sister, "Oh, I was just going to take it downstairs." Lori admitted.

"Are you sleeping downstairs tonight?" Leni asked.

"Yes, yes I am. There's a movie I want to watch, and I don't want to sleep on the couch." Lori answered.

"What movie?" Leni asked, genuinely curious.

 _"Dammit Leni, why do you have to be so curious?"_ Lori asked herself mentally. Lori set aside her frustration and calmly answered her sister, "I think it's called Ace Savvy Returns, it's a movie Lincoln wanted me to watch with him." Lori answered.

"That sounds fun, hope you guys have fun." Leni responded.

"Oh, we will. Good night Leni." Said Lori.

"Good night Lori." Leni responded as Lori rushed quickly out the door.

Lori exited her bedroom and shut the door when she was on the other side, she let out a sigh of relief and thanking everything in existence that Leni did not question any further as to why she wanted the blow-up mattress or why she was watching a movie with Lincoln. Lori was about to head to the stairs before she looked over to her left and saw that the bathroom was free, she too decided it be best to use the bathroom before meeting up with her younger siblings' downstairs. After Lori was finished in the bathroom, she made her way to the stairs, mattress in hand, and began to descend the stairs to meet up with her brother and sister, but when she reached the bottom she was met with an unexpected sight. Lori saw her brother and sister in a tight embrace, and it looked like they were both upset, what the hell had happened while she was upstairs? She was about to learn exactly that.

"Uh, hey, guys, everything okay?" Lori asked Luna and Lincoln.

Luna looked up from her embrace with her brother, "We had a bit of an incident while you were upstairs sis." Luna responded.

"What kind of incident?" Lori asked worriedly.

"I was messing around with Lincoln and scared him." Luna admitted shamefully.

Lori felt a little bit of anger come on, but she pushed it aside, "Is he okay?" Lori asked as she got closer to the pair.

Luna looked Lori in the eye, "I hope so." Luna answered.

 **I'd like to start off by apologizing for the late update, a lot has happened and has been keeping me busy. Working full-time, keeping up with friends and different family events and, most importantly, I became and uncle. My goal was to have this done and posted this past Friday, but I spent this past weekend hanging out with my sister and my nephew. I promise I'm going to sit down and figure out a schedule for this and get updates out faster than I have been, and to everyone that's been hanging in there thank you so much for enjoying this and as always please review, follow and favorite. You guys are amazing.**


	7. It's Time to Tell Them

It's Time to Tell Them

It stayed silent for what seemed like an eternity; Luna still hugging Lincoln tightly, Lori staring on with concern and Lincoln just burying his head into the crook of his sister's neck, it appeared that the fear that Lincoln was starting to overcome was slowly reigniting. Luna knew she didn't mean to scare Lincoln, and it appeared that Lincoln didn't hold any anger towards her, but she still felt horrible for scaring her brother when he was already in a broken state. Lori didn't know whether to scold her sister or comfort her brother, maybe she could do both, she knew Luna didn't mean to scare her brother and was only playing around, but she knew very well the state Lincoln was in and should've thought twice before acting. She understood what Luna was trying to do, trying to lighten the mood and maybe get him to laugh a little, but she may have just made things worse. This did show one thing though; Lincoln was still very volatile, even joking around, like how Luna did, can send Lincoln into a downward spiral of fear and completely shut him down. Lori needed to make sure her and Luna were on the same page about this, this can't happen again, from what Lori could gather, it didn't seem like Lincoln was scared too bad, but just imagine if it were Lynn trying to wrestle with him or if Lucy snuck up on him. She needed to get a handle on this, and fast.

"Hey, Luna?" Lori called out for her sister.

Luna looked up at Lori, "Yeah sis?" Luna asked.

"Could you meet me in the kitchen for a second?" Lori requested.

Luna looked down at Lincoln and then back to Lori, "Do you think it could wait till morning Lori?" Luna asked.

"It will only take a few minutes, I promise." Lori exclaimed.

Luna was still confused, but Lori seemed insistent on speaking with her, "Okay, Lori, I'll meet you in there in a sec." Luna responded.

"Okay, this won't take long I promise." Lori responded and headed off into the kitchen.

Luna looked down at Lincoln, who was still holding on to her tight, "Hey, Lincoln? I know you're still probably shaken up, but sis really needs to talk to me. You okay if I step away for a quick sec? I'll be right back dude, I promise." Luna explained.

Lincoln looked up from his embrace, "Yeah, I'll be okay." Lincoln responded.

Luna moved her hand up and caressed his cheek, "You sure bro?" Luna asked.

Lincoln leaned into Luna's hand, he didn't want her, or Lori for that matter, to leave him alone, but he knew it wouldn't be for long and they'd both be back soon, "Yeah, I'll be okay." Lincoln answered with a sad smile.

Lincoln gave Luna one last tight squeeze before finally releasing her, Luna, who still had her hand on her brother's cheek, gave him on last smile before removing her hand and walking towards the kitchen. Luna was moving as fast as she could, without trying to make too much noise, to meet up with here sister to see what was so important that she had to leave their brother on his own, though, she did have a feeling she knew what Lori wanted to talk about. When Luna finally reached the kitchen, she saw Lori leaning against the fridge, with her head directed to the floor, waiting for her sister's arrival. Luna didn't need to see Lori's face to know she was probably wasn't very happy, after her small mishap with Lincoln only minutes earlier, Luna couldn't blame her sister for being upset.

Luna stopped in the middle of the kitchen, "Hey, Lori, you wanted to talk?" Luna asked her sister.

Lori pushed herself off of the fridge and made her way towards Luna with her head still pointed slightly towards the floor, when she noticed Luna's feet and shot her head up as quickly as she could, "Okay, Luna, just what the hell were you literally thinking?" Lori fumingly asked.

Luna was somewhat expecting Lori to snap at here for scaring Lincoln, but that didn't keep her from getting slightly scared when Lori snapped at her. Once Luna got over her initial shock, she lowered her head slightly, "I…I just thought I could lighten the mood a little and cheer Linc up." Luna explained.

"Okay, but did it occur to you that maybe he is still shaken up after what he went through today and that maybe you shouldn't push any boundaries?" Lori fumed.

"I…I…I guess I didn't" Luna admitted while rubbing her arm.

"And because of that Linc is terrified and potentially back to where he started before, he spoke to either of us: shut-down and closed off to everyone." Lori explained.

"I didn't mean to sis; honest I didn't mean to." Luna exclaimed.

"Well, you did." Lori pointed out.

"I know." Luna acknowledged.

Lori didn't go into this conversation with her sister with the intention to make Luna feel as bad as she did, but sometimes we let our emotions get the better of us and we cause more damage than we intended to or cause damage we didn't have any intentions of causing. Once Lori was able to calm down and recompose herself, she noticed Luna still had her head down and Lori was able to make out a faint sound, was Luna crying? Well, now the situation went from bad to worse: instead of having one upset sibling, now Lori had to deal with two siblings who were in a wrecked state, one of which she caused. Lori felt lower than the ground for making her sister cry, she was so mad, but Luna didn't mean to scare Lincoln and was only trying to have some fun. Looks like a big sister's job is never done.

Lori walked over and wrapped her arms around Luna, "Luna, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." Lori apologized.

Luna opened her arms and returned the hug her older sister was giving her, "I'm sorry Lori, I didn't mean to scare him." Luna apologized as she buried her head in Lori's shoulder. "I just wanted to cheer him up." Luna continued

"I know Luna, and I'm sorry I went off on you like that, I just saw red when you told me you scared him. He's been through so much today and I still can't get over what that…that monster did to him." Lori expressed.

Luna looked up at her sister, "Why did it have to happen to him Lori? Why did it have to be our baby bro?" Luna asked through her sobs.

Lori looked down at her sister, "I don't know Luna, and I wish it never happened. But one thing I do know, is that she will pay for what she's done to him." Lori answered with determination.

Luna gave her sister another sad, but hopeful look, "Yeah, she will." Luna expressed.

Luna buried her head back into Lori's shoulder and hugged her a little tighter, even though she didn't show it very often, Luna had a very emotional side and when she was ready to let it out, she let it out, "I got you Luna." Lori reassured her sister.

Luna looked back up to Lori, "Thanks, sis, I love you." Luna responded.

Lori gave Luna a soft smile, "I love you too, little sis." Lori retorted.

"Hey, I'm not that much younger that you dude." Luna responded with a small laugh.

"You're still younger, which makes you my little sis." Lori explained.

It looked like Lori was able to wrangle in her, and Luna's, emotions for now, but they couldn't guarantee they'd still be able to contain them when Lincoln finally told everyone what happened to him in the morning. That would be a problem for in the morning though, for tonight, they still had to take care of their brother and make sure he'd be able to make it through the night without suffering from any more trauma than he already has. They had a feeling it was going to be a rough night, but both girls were determined to make sure that Lincoln knew he was going to be protected tonight and that nothing else would hurt him, now or ever. After the two girls broke from their embrace, they gave each other one last smile and made their way back to the living room where their brother was waiting for them. Once Luna and Lori made it back to the living room, they saw Lincoln lying down on the couch, fast asleep, either they were talking for longer than they thought they were, or Lincoln was more exhausted than they thought. Either way, Lincoln was asleep and it was about time for Luna and Lori to get some sleep as well, so without wasting anymore time, Luna picked up Lincoln and carried him to the air mattress and gently placed him on the mattress, while Lori covered him up with a blanket she had brought down earlier.

"Kinda cute when he's asleep, isn't he sis?" Luna asked Lori.

"I'm the oldest, all my siblings to me are cute when they're asleep." Lori responded.

Luna turned and gave her sister a curious smile, "How often do you watch us sleep sis?" Luna asked while crossing her arms.

Lori turned to Luna and gave a soft smile, "When you have ten younger siblings, you're always worried about them and checking on them. I might not be your mother, that doesn't mean I don't worry about each of you like a mother would, but I do check in on you guys when I can, which means, yes, even when you're sleeping." Lori answered.

Luna unfolded her arms and looked back towards Lincoln, "I think I know what you mean sis. When Lincoln told me what happened to him, something clicked in my head and all I wanted to do was protect him." Luna responded.

Lori walked over and placed her hand on Luna's shoulder, "Welcome to the world of being a big sister: that feeling never goes away, but it's a good feeling." Lori reassured.

Luna looked up at her sister with a smile, "You're right sis, it is a good feeling." Luna responded.

Lori removed her hand from Luna's shoulder, walked over to lamp in the living room and turned out the light, "I think it's time we follow suit and get some sleep Luna." Lori expressed.

Luna walked over to the left side of Lincoln, "Couldn't agree more sis, let's hit the sack." Luna said as she lifted the blankets and lied down on the air mattress next to her brother.

Lori walked over to Lincoln's right, lifted the blankets and lied down next to her brother, "Good night Luna, and good night Lincoln, I love you." Lori said as she leaned over and gently kissed Lincoln's forehead.

"Night Lori, and good night Lincoln, I love you more." Luna said as she too leaned over and gently kissed Lincoln's forehead.

"Really?" Lori asked to Luna's obvious attempt at trying to get under her skin.

"I only speak the truth sis." Luna answered with a mischievous smile.

Lori rolled over facing away from both of her siblings, "Bitch." Lori playfully insulted her sister with a small laugh.

"Luna rolled over and faced away from her siblings as well, "Love you too Lori." Luna responded while flipping Lori off.

If you were to walk in and see the very image of all three siblings in peaceful slumber, you'd think these were carefree kids who weren't worried about anything and nothing could bother them, but that was far from the truth. All three of them were strong willed but were suffering internally over one of the worst tragedies that has ever fallen over the Loud family and they were all still trying to process everything that has happened. Their only goal was to get a decent nights sleep, so they could be well rested for the events that would take place tomorrow: revealing to the rest of the family what has happened and filing a report with the police, two things that sound so simple, yet would take more energy than any of them my have. Lincoln was struggling with this the most: it was hard enough telling his parents and two of his sister, he was terrified of telling seven others, Lily would be too young to know what's going, but he figured she'd be able to pick up on everyone else's emotions and reactions. The only thing Lincoln wanted was to have all the images and feelings left after his encounter with his teacher wiped from his brain and never think about it again, but the only thing he could do was work at getting past it and regaining everything his teacher stole from him. Most of us can preoccupy our minds with a good nights sleep and think about something else, but sometimes our minds have other plans and, from what it seems like, torture us until we just want to give up. Just ask Lincoln.

 _Lincoln opened his eyes to a dark and empty room, "Huh? Where…where am I?" Lincoln asked himself._

 _"Oh, you're in a special place." A sinister voice answered from behind Lincoln._

 _Lincoln turned around as quickly as possible, "Who…who's there?!" Lincoln timidly asked._

 _"Oh, me? I'm just a friend Lincoln, a very special friend." The voice answered._

 _"How…how do you know my name?" Lincoln demanded._

 _"Like I said Lincoln, I'm a friend and I know more than just your name: I know how old you are, how many sisters you have and even where you live." The voice answered in a menacing tone._

 _Lincoln's eyes opened wide, "How?" Lincoln asked in a very scared tone._

 _"I told you, I'm a very special friend." The voice answered._

 _Lincoln began backing away from where the voice was coming from, "Please…please just leave me alone." Lincoln pleaded._

 _Footsteps started sounding in the room, "Oh, I would never hurt you Lincoln, I only want to take care of you." The voice answered._

 _Lincoln continued to back away until he bumped into a figure, "Who are you?" Lincoln asked as he looked up to see what, or who, he bumped into._

 _The figure lowered their head from the shadows, "I'm the one who loves you the most Lincoln." The figure responded._

 _Lincoln's eyes started to well up with tears, "Please…no more! Just…just please leave me alone!" Lincoln begged._

 _The figure grabbed Lincoln my his arms and got closer, "We're going to have some more fun, just like we did earlier." The figure responded._

 _Lincoln tried to pull away, "No! Please Mrs. Johnson!" Lincoln pleaded with his teacher._

 _Mrs. Johnson dragged Lincoln into the darkness of the room, "You'll love what I have in store for you Lincoln." Mrs. Johnson responded with a sinister smile._

 _"NO! DON'T DO IT AGAIN!" Lincoln begged._

 _"We'll have fun just like last time." Mrs. Johnson responded, ignoring Lincoln's plea for mercy._

 _"NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lincoln yelled out._

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lincoln yelled out as he snapped out of his nightmare and sat up.

Lincoln had broken out in a sweat and started frantically looking around the room, "It…it was just a dream?" Lincoln asked himself.

When it finally sank it that everything Lincoln had just gone through was a nightmare, he hugged his knees to his chest and started sobbing, "When…when will it end?" Lincoln asked out loud.

It hadn't been twenty-four hours and Lincoln had already suffered two night terrors and, from the looks of it, it didn't appear that moving past what happened would be an easy task, and Lincoln was starting to think he wouldn't even be up for the task. This wasn't something that everyone experiences, this wasn't something that everyone could understand, and this wasn't something that everyone knew how to deal with. It's the one experience that almost seems impossible to overcome and regain your own peace mind and who you are as a person, so you can stop feeling like a victim and become the strong person you were before everything happened. Almost impossible, but entirely impossible. The one thing Lincoln needed to remember was that he had people around him that were going to help him through this and help him regain who he once was. There was a whole house full of people, as well as a neighborhood full of people, have his back through everything and will always be there for him, something he will soon be reminded of.

Lincoln hugged his knees tighter to his body, "I…I just want this to be over." Lincoln said to himself between sobs.

"It will be Lincoln." A voice answered from behind Lincoln.

Lincoln looked up and turned around to see his sister, Luna, sitting up, "Luna? How…how long have you been awake?" Lincoln asked while whipping his eyes.

"Long enough you had another nightmare bro." Luna answered as she moved closer to her brother.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." Lincoln apologized.

Luna put her hands on each of her brother's shoulders, "You have nothing to apologize for dude, you're scared and need help. I'm here to help you through anything bro: always and forever." Luna responded.

Lincoln looked up, tears still streaming down his face, "Thank you Luna, I…I…I love you." Lincoln responded.

Luna smiled softly, "I love you too bro." Luna responded as she wrapped her arms around Lincoln and pulled him into a tight hug.

Luna started gently rocking Lincoln and softly humming in the hopes she would be able to calm him down, something she use to do for him when he was younger, and it always seemed to work. Luna didn't think it was possible for her heart to break anymore than it already had, but life tends to find humor in beating us down when we're at our lowest and think we can't go any lower, things can always go from bad to worse. All Luna wanted to do was take all of Lincoln's pain away, so he could go back to being her happy, fun and loving baby brother instead of the broken and scared child that this monster turned him into. All Lincoln knew right now was how to be afraid: he was terrified to tell anyone what happened, he was terrified to go to the police, he was terrified to go outside, and he was even terrified to fall asleep. His teacher had taken everything from him, but he would get it all back with the help of his family and his willingness to become his old self again, he would be back to normal. That was a guarantee.

Luna lowered her head to Lincoln's ear, "I know still probably scared bro, but do you think you might be able to get some sleep?" Luna asked

Lincoln looked up at his sister, "Yeah, but please…please don't let go." Lincoln begged Luna.

Luna looked Lincoln in his eyes, "I won't: not now, not ever." Luna promised.

Lincoln buried his head in the crook of Luna's neck, "I love you sis." Lincoln responded.

Luna slowly started to fall to her back, taking Lincoln with her, "I love you too Lincoln." Luna responded after giving Lincoln a kiss on his forehead.

It didn't take long for either sibling to fall asleep; Luna was exhausted from everything that had transpired today, and, in Lincoln's case, he just wanted to be able to not think of his teacher or what she had done to him, all he wanted to do was be at peace in his mind and it looked, with some help from Luna once again, Lincoln was going to get his peace of mind. It looked like it would be impossible, but Lincoln was finally able to fall asleep without experiencing any nightmares for the rest of the night, if he was lucky, he wouldn't dream about anything. Most eleven-year-old kids would be embarrassed about being seen occupying the same bed as their older siblings, but right now Lincoln didn't care about embarrassment or what anyone would think of him, all he wanted was to feel safe and right now, wrapped in Luna's arms, he felt safer than he had been all day. He'd have to face his first test of embarrassment when he woke though, he wasn't ashamed of his decision to stay the night with his sisters, but that doesn't mean there weren't others who wouldn't try to make him feel that way. Even if they were joking around.

Normally, Lori was the first one up in the morning, mainly to make sure all her siblings were also awake and getting for school, but, because it was Saturday, a different Loud child was the first to wake this morning. Lynn Loud Jr., the most athletic and outgoing member of the Loud family, was the first of the Loud children to wake up on this Saturday morning and, unfortunately for Lincoln, was making her way downstairs to the living room. Lynn was use to being the early bird, like most athletes, Lynn trained whenever she got the chance: in the morning before school, after school and all throughout the day on the weekends. Lynn's goal this morning was to check out the updated scores from any games she missed throughout the week and then go on her morning run like usual, but this morning she would be met with an unfamiliar sight.

"Alright, gotta check on my teams and then get in some cardio and a shower before breakfast." Lynn said to herself as she made her way downstairs. "Alright boys let's see how you did…" Lynn trailed off as she reached the bottom of the stairs and noticed the sleeping situation Lincoln Lori and Luna had set-up the night before.

"Why are they down here? And is Luna hugging Lincoln?" Lynn asked herself as she walked over to the sleeping trio. Seeing the trio sleeping in the living room made Lynn ponder why they would be down here, but it wasn't long into her pondering that a mischievous grin began to creep across her face. Lynn was notorious for giving her siblings a hard time, she had started to ease up on them over time, and when she saw an opportunity to do so, she couldn't resist getting a rise out of them. Unfortunately for Luna, Lincoln and Lori, they were in the perfect position for a good-natured teasing from Lynn, something she should've thought twice about before doing.

"Oh, this is too good." Lynn stated as she took her phone out of her pocket and opened her camera app.

 _SNAP!_

Lynn took a picture of the sleeping trio, purposely with the flash on, and waited for one of her sleeping siblings to stir and eventually wake up from their slumber, fortunately, for her, she didn't have to wait long. Not five seconds after taking a picture of her siblings, Lynn noticed Lori begin to move and eventually opened, and rubbed, her eyes to see her younger sister, Lynn, standing over her, Luna and Lincoln with her phone out. Lori may have been still feeling the affects her deep slumber had on her, but she was lucid enough to wonder why Lynn was downstairs with her phone pointed at them. If only Lynn were aware of the ramifications of her actions.

Lori, after clearing her eyes, stood up from the air mattress, "Lynn? What are you doing down here?" Lori asked her younger sister.

Lynn put her phone back in her pocket, "Oh, I was just up and wanted to check on some scores. That was, until I saw this adorable site right here." Lynn answered while holding back a small laugh.

Lori looked back at the mattress and then back to her sister, "Why are you laugh-…" Lori almost asked before she cut herself off. It didn't register at first, but after a few seconds of thinking it occurred to Lori why Lynn would think this scene is funny.

Lori looked down at Lynn with a worried look, "Lynn you don't understand." Lori managed to get out.

Lynn gave Lori a skeptical look, "Understand what? That Linky got scared and need his big sisters to stay with him for the night." Lynn responded in a mocking tone and letting out a smug laugh.

Lori clenched her fists and gave Lynn an angry scowl, "Lynn Loud Jr.!" Lori let out. Lynn stopped her laughing and gave her full attention to her older sister.

Lori walked closer to Lynn and looked down at her, "That is not what is happening and don't make fun of your brother!" Lori said as she scolded Lynn.

Lynn put her hands up in defense, "Hey, I'm just joking!" Lynn defended

Lori folded her arms, "Well, before you start taking shots, you should literally know the whole story." Lori responded.

Lynn put her hands down and an annoyed looked formed on her face, "Geez Lori, you never get this upset when I tease Stincoln. Is it your time of the month or something?" Lynn mockingly asked her older sister.

Lori's eyes went wide, "First of all, not that it's any of your business, but it's not that time for me! And second, this was mine and Luna's idea!" Lori said as she raised her voice to Lynn.

Lynn gave Lori a confused look, "What do you mean it was yours and Luna's idea?" Lynn asked.

Unfortunately for Lynn and Lori, the volume of their conversation had started to increase, and this wasn't going unnoticed, they had startled Luna and Lincoln enough to wake them up from their deep slumber. Luna was the first of the two to wake, when her eyes finally focused, she noticed Lori glaring at Lynn with anger and Lynn looking at Lori with a bewildered look on her face. Lincoln had rolled over, out of Luna's embrace, and began rubbing his eyes to get all the sleep out of them, when his eyes finally adjusted, he noticed Lori and Lynn standing over him and Luna.

Lincoln turned his head towards Luna, "What's going on Luna?" Lincoln asked his older sister.

Luna turned and looked at Lincoln, "I don't know bro, but I'm gonna find out." Luna answered with a determined look.

Luna stood up from the mattress and steeped closer to Lori, "Hey, dudes, what's going on here?" Luna asked Lori and Lynn.

Lori turned to Luna, "Well, I was asleep, and Lynn decided she would take the opportunity to poke fun at Lincoln." Lori explained.

Lynn looked towards Luna, "I was just joking!" Lynn said in defense.

Luna stepped in between here sisters and put her hands up to separate them, "Wow, dudes, let's just start from the beginning. Lori, what did LJ do?" Luna asked her older sister.

"Well, she…she…" Lori tried to answer Luna's question, but it occurred to her that she had absolutely no idea what Lynn had done. She heard a loud noise and thought she saw a flash of light while she was sleeping, but other than that she didn't know what it was Lynn had done.

"I…I literally have no idea. I heard something that woke me up and when I opened my eyes, Lynn was standing over us." Lori answered.

Luna looked over to Lynn, "Okay, LJ, what were you doing that woke Lori up?" Luna asked her younger sister.

Lynn reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, "I came downstairs to check on some scores and then I noticed you guys on the air mattress." Lynn answered.

Luna gave Lynn a skeptical look, "Go on." Luna instructed her sister.

Lynn looked down at her phone, "When I saw you guys sleeping, I decided to take a picture." Lynn continued.

Luna looked down at Lynn, "And what were you going to do with that picture?" Luna asked

Lynn looked down at the floor, "I was gonna use it to joke around with Lincoln." Lynn answered.

Luna folded her arms, "You mean you were going to make fun of him?" Luna corrected Lynn.

Lynn let out a sigh, "Yeah, but I wasn't trying to be mean. I was going to delete it, honest." Lynn responded.

Luna looked back at Lori and the two exchanged looks, "Well, I think you should delete it now dude." Luna instructed.

Lynn let out another sigh, "Okay." Lynn responded. Lynn unlocked her phone and scrolled over to her saved photos, once she was in her photo library, she located her most recent photo, the one of Lincoln, Luna and Lori sleeping, and deleted it.

Lynn looked back up at Luna, "Okay, I trashed it." Lynn responded.

Luna reached out and put her hand on Lynn's shoulder, "Good and thanks sis. I know you didn't mean any harm by it, but right now isn't the best time for joking around." Luna exclaimed.

Lynn gave Luna a curious look, "Why? Did something happen?" Lynn asked.

Luna looked back at Lori who gave her a concerned look, "Well, yes, but it's…it's kinda hard to explain." Luna said as she looked back at Lynn.

Lynn looked at Lori, "What's she talking about Lori?" Lynn asked.

Lori looked over at Lincoln, who put his head down and started rubbing his arm, "It's…it's not easy to say." Lori explained.

Lynn looked back at Luna, "Guys, you're starting to worry me, what's going on?" Lynn asked more forcibly.

"It's about me." Lincoln answered.

All three of Lincoln's sisters turner to him, "Lincoln, you don't have to right now." Lori exclaimed.

"Have to do what right now?" Lynn asked more frantically.

Lincoln looked up at Lynn, "Something happened at school yesterday." Lincoln expressed.

Lynn looked over to Lincoln, "What happened?" Lynn asked.

"Mrs. Johnson, made me stay after class to retake a test, but I didn't end up taking a test." Lincoln explained.

Lynn developed a concerned look on her face, "What happened Lincoln?" Lynn asked

Lincoln looked down at the floor, he wanted to answer his sister, but it was still painful to recall everything that had happened. Lori was able to pic up on this, "Maybe we should wait for the rest of the family to get up." Lori suggested.

"Lincoln, what happened?" Lynn demanded as she started moving towards Lincoln.

Luna intercepted Lynn, "Wow dude, just calm down for a sec. Lincoln will tell you what happened, but he's going to do it with all of us." Luna explained.

Lynn looked up angrily at Luna, "What happened?" Lynn asked once more.

It didn't appear that Lynn was going to let this go anytime soon, but luckily Lori was able to think quick. Lori walked over and crouched down to meet Lynn's eyes, "Lynn, look at me." Lori instructed.

Lynn turned her head to meet Lori's eyes, "I want to know what happened to Lincoln." Lynn demanded.

Lori gave Lynn a serious look, "Lincoln is going to tell you, he going to tell you and the rest of our sisters. We were going to wait until after breakfast, but right now seems to be as good a time as any, go wake up Leni and you two, nicely, wake up everyone upstairs. Me and Luna will wake up mom and dad." Lori instructed.

Lynn gave Lori a fierce look, "I want to know now." Lynn responded.

Lori stood up and gave Lynn an even fiercer look, "Lincoln will tell you once everyone else is up and downstairs, now go get our sisters." Lori commanded.

Lynn was about to continue her protest until she took a closer look at Lori's face and realized Lori wasn't going to budge on her decision, so she let out a sigh of defeat and made her way upstairs to fetch the rest of her siblings. Lori let out a sigh of relief and looked at Luna who just shrugged in response, they both knew Lynn would give them some resistance, but they held out hope that just this one time she would go along with what they were telling her. Lori looked down and saw Lincoln still sitting on the mattress with his head down, everything that just happened probably stressed Lincoln out more than he already was, Lori knows it stressed the hell out of her, but they were going to have move past this for now because more stress was on the way. Lori decided to go ahead and not prolong the inevitable and wake her parents up, hopefully they wouldn't be too upset, but, given the circumstances, this is something that needed to be done sooner rather than later.

Lori looked over to Luna, "I'm going to go wake mom and dad up, you and Lincoln wait on the couch for the rest of us." Lori instructed, to which Luna nodded and went over to the mattress to check on Lincoln.

Lori walked over to her parent's bedroom door and opened it slightly, when she peeked in, she could see her parents still fast asleep, "Wow, I literally thought we would've woken them up. We weren't very quiet." Lori said to herself.

Lori opened the bedroom door just enough to sneak into her parent's bedroom and crept her way over to the closest side of the bed, which happened to be her mother's side, and lightly tapped her mother on the arm. Rita took in a deep breath and rolled over towards Lori, blinking a few times to wake her eyes up, she focused on her daughter and gave her a soft smile, "Good morning honey." Rita responded to her daughter.

Lori gave her mom a shy smile, "Morning mom. I know it's early, and we said we'd do this after breakfast, but we're going to have to talk to the rest of the girls sooner than we thought." Lori told her mother.

Rita slowly sat up and hung her legs off the edge of the bed, "Wait, what's going on Lori?" Rita asked as she continued to wake herself up.

Lori sighed, "Long story short: Lynn came downstairs earlier and now she wants to know what happened to Lincoln yesterday." Lori answered.

Rita let out a long yawn and, like a semi-truck going full speed, reality hit her, "How much does she know?" Rita asked worriedly.

Lori looked at her mom, "Only that something happened to Lincoln, nothing specific." Lori answered.

Rita let out a sigh and lowered her head, "I guess sooner is better than later, I'll get your father up. You go and wait with your sisters and Lincoln and make sure they stay calm." Rita instructed her eldest daughter.

Lori nodded and made her way back to the living room, when she entered the living room, she noticed all of her siblings downstairs on the couch talking amongst themselves and, mainly the younger ones, complaining about being up this early on a Saturday. Lori steeled her nerves and walked over to the front of the couch to face everyone, she could tell they were irritable and still tired, but this was important, more important than anything any of them have experienced. Once Lori was in front of her siblings, she noticed her parents leaving their bedroom not to long after, she expected her dad to look more tired than he was, but if could see him, he looked like he hadn't been asleep at all. Looks like it was time.

Lori clapped her hands together to get her sibling's attention, "Hey, guys, I need to you to quiet down." Lori instructed.

All the Loud children focused on the eldest, "Okay, I'm sure you guys are literally wondering why you're down here this early." Lori pointed out.

Lola was the first to speak up, "Uh, duh, Lori, it's Saturday! Why on Earth did you have Lynn wake us up?" Lola asked in annoyance.

Leni was the next to speak, "Yeah, like, the Sun isn't even awake yet Lori." Leni added.

"It's about Lincoln." Lynn added abruptly.

Everyone turned their head to the center of the couch, "What does our only male sibling have to do with the sudden exodus of our slumber?" Lisa inquired.

Lynn stood up and walked over to Lori, "Something happened to him yesterday at school." Lynn stated.

All the Loud girls, sans Lori, Luna and Lynn gasped, "Wait, what happened to Linc?" Luan asked.

Lori looked down at Lynn, "Well, I was hoping to ease into everything, but since Lynn has decided to take the wheel of this conversation, we may just have to tell them." Lori said.

Leni developed a confused look on her face, "How can a conversation have wheels?" Leni asked out loud.

Ignoring Leni's question, everyone turned towards Lincoln, "What happened big bro?" Lana asked very concerned.

Lincoln looked down, away from everyone's eyes, "I…I…I…" Lincoln tried to get out.

Luna wrapped her arm around Lincoln, Lincoln looked up to her, "It's okay bro, you can do it, just like you did with me and Lori. We're all here for you." Luna reassured her brother.

Lincoln gave Luna a small smile and took a deep breath, "I…I was attacked at school."

 **Okay, so I'm going to say this from the safety of Lisa's bunker, I am so sorry that it took this long to put out a new chapter. I didn't intend for this to happen, between being an uncle, working and my computer trying to die on me, it's been hard to get this one done. And I had a performance to get ready for; one of my hobbies, other than writing, is rapping. They set-up a talent show at work and I signed up to perform, I spent a lot of time practicing and trying to get everything right to put on a good show. I think it went well, no one so far has told me I did a bad job, so maybe I'm not as bad as I think I am, but anyway I am really sorry that this took so long. I promise the next one will be out sooner, and, as an added bonus, there will be two guest stars making an appearance in the next chapter, so be on the look out for that. As always please favorite, follow and review and thank you to everyone who has been rocking with me for over a year. Thanks everyone.**


End file.
